This Summer
by BooYahIt'sRIYA
Summary: You hurt me a lot Edward" Best friends turn bitter as the drama in school catches up on them. Now years later they meet again, but it's not very simple. "It's for the best Edward, this is my life, I HAVE to leave" All-Human
1. New Beginnings

_**Hey readers,**_

_**This is the first chapter- again. Make sure you read it. Because there is A LOT of new changes in ALL of the chapters. **_

_**This chapter isn't edited- none of them are, I'm sorry but I need to get most of the chapters out before school starts again. **_

_**To new readers, the outfits are on my profile. **_

_**Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Twilighterforlife**_

_**Chapter 1. New Beginnings **_

BPOV

I stepped into my private. I loved L.A but I was taking a break from acting, I was the amazing Bella Swan who played the main character Tara Wildfire in the award-winning Love Sick series. I had read the books and they were just so good, I had become a fan instantly. My co-star, Robert Patterson was really hot. But we weren't dating, I didn't want to and I had a boyfriend at that time, I broke up with him. Robert and will probably start dating after this summer, when shooting.

Summer.

I'm spending my summer and vacation at Forks with my dad, Sue my step-mom, Leah and Seth, my stepsiblings. I'd met Sue when she and dad came to visit me.

But I was meeting Leah and Seth for the first time. Joy.

Leah was a year older than me, she was visiting for the summer too, she was an accountant or something and she was coming with her fiancée, Matt or something, I rarely paid attention-when dad told me - and Seth was in high school still, ugh. Dad and Sue were on a mini vacation to Hawaii. So they were coming back a month, they thought It was a good idea for us to get to know each other. Yeah right. Leah and Matt were staying at a hotel cause they didn't want to get in our way. I couldn't care less, I was only there for my dad's sake and to get a break, the last movie was going to be very hard.

One of my best-friends was Jacob Black - when I lived in Forks, I missed him, but didn't get enough chance to think about him, I moved away in 8th grade to live with my mom and Phil, in Phoenix, I finished high school, but didn't bother with college, and moved away to L.A and then just like that I was a star, and at 18 I was one of the most well-known actresses.

I used to be shy, clumsy, and ugly, but when I moved to Phoenix, I became best friends with Rosalie Lillian Hale and Alice Mary Brandon. I started paying attention to fashion, I wore really nice cloths since my parents were pretty well off, and I became breath-taking, I was asked out on many dates and I was really outgoing, so I dated and had boy friends and the usual, but when I moved to Hollywood to become an actor my life really changed, I had to act perfect even off screen and I had to learn to hide my emotions, but I managed cause I loved fame and acting.

Living in Forks was a really bad experience, that's what caused me to want to change and leave my bad memories behind. I barely remembered my friends from Forks, I meet about a hundred new people everyday and these people I called friends- I hated now- they were never friends. Alice and Rosalie weren't coming with me. Alice was a fashion designer and she lived in New York City. Rosalie was model, she was drop-dead gorgeous and she too, lived in California, but we rarely met, she was the top model and she was really busy, and I was too. This was their bustiest season, and I understood, after all we'd gone none stop all year and at times when I came home exhausted they were bored and texting each other non-stop, Rose at the beach and Alice at the mall. Alice and Rosalie were perfect, they were always supportive, and the best friends anybody could ever ask for, we were the amazing Threesome, in High School we were the most popular girls, but we were really nice, so nobody hated us, except the wanna-bes, we tried our hardest though to not be rude to anyone.

Dad had called me 3 days ago before leaving for Hawaii, he said that Seth was away visiting his dad for a month, and Leah was not coming here for another 2 weeks, so the Masen's were coming to pick me up and I would stay with them until Leah came home. I knew he didn't want me bored and wanting to go back so he wanted to keep me entertained by sending me to the house of my worst enemy -Edward Masen- my dad was crazy.

As soon as I stepped off I was greeted by them, and I knew I had to at least act nice, Carlisle and Esme had always been really nice, Emmett was an amazing older brother I never had, and Jasper was a great friend who always knew how to calm me when I got mad at Edward. Edward's jaw fell.

That made me conscious- for a second- but I quickly recovered- I knew I looked hot- in a cute red flowery baby doll top, a pair of really short white shorts, a huge red bag, that matched the color of my really high heels, a butterfly necklace that went right down the middle of my v-necked top, a charm bracelet, and peace hoop earring.

Ok, so to me this was casual, probably not here, and it was sunny, thank god, I hate wearing too much clothing. The real reason Edward's face was shocked was because I NEVER dressed like this when I lived in Forks, and he was always making fun of me, but this was pretty revealing, and totally comfy.

"Carlisle, Esme, it's so nice to see you guys again!"

"Hello Bella, i'm glad you decided to visit, everyone missed you," Carlisle said. He was like a father to me.

"Bella, hon., you look so different, but still as beautiful," Esme added, she gave me a hug, Esme was very motherly and I knew that she truly meant it when she said I was beautiful, but not from the outside, but the inside. That was a major change in me.

"Thank you guys so much for letting me stay with you, I wanted to see my father, but I guess I'll have to wait," I turned to Emmett and Jasper, I completely ignored Edward.

"Emmett!" I gave me huge bear hug.

"I. Can't. Breathe. Emmet." I managed to choke out.

"Bella you're so tiny!"

"Oh yeah, compared to you." We laughed.

"Hi Jasper," he gave me a hug too. I realized how much I had missed them these past years.

"Come on you guys, why don't we go home and then talk, Bella you're probably really tired."

"No, actually Esme I'm not that tired, the plane ride was quite relaxing, and I'm used to it now," It was true, I traveled so much, because the Love Sick Saga was filmed in like 50 different towns across the country, and sometimes even overseas.

Kenny my driver got my bags; I had 10, and put them in the back of our rented Volvo.

"Buh-Bye Kenny, I'll see you in 3 months,"

"Bye, Ma-am." And with that said he got into the jet and disappeared as he flew back to L.A.

"Carlisle, why don't I follow you guys back to the house."

"Actually Bella we all have to go our separate ways, do you mind if Edward comes with you, he can show you the way" I mentally frowned.

"No of course not, lets go." Edward silently got into the passenger side, and I acted as if this were no problem.

My amazing acting skills come quite handy during times like this.

_**If you haven't reviewed already- what are you waiting for?**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**I've worked hard on these chapters. Making sure they are somewhat perfect. (I don't think they are- but an author can try :))**_


	2. Who is that?

_**Chapter 2. Who is that?**_

EPOV

"But mom…. I couldn't care less that Bella Swan is visiting, I'm here to enjoy my summer,"

"Edward, you will be coming with us, no excuses, now get into the car with Emmett and Jasper. You used to be friends with her. What happened? I don't want you to upset Bella when she comes, this a big change for her, and I want to help, and you will be there, you will be very nice to her too, is that clear?"

"Fine, Fine mom lets go and get this over with" Mom shot me a look.

I got into the back seat and both my brothers smirked at me, the reason I didn't want to go to pick Bella was because I had a HUGE crush on her, she was never pretty from the outside, but pretty from the inside.

I went the wrong way and humiliated her in front of everyone, she finished that year, but moved away that summer, ever since I became the player- I didn't sleep with the girls, but I still used them- and the most popular boy throughout high school, I was coming back from college after a long 3 years of learning how to become a doctor just like my dad.

Bella wasn't that pretty, below average, but still it was going to be very embarrassing meeting her- All over again.

I surfed through the new movies, Cheater was one of them, the third in the Love Sick Saga, the stars were Bella Swan and Robert Patterson, Bella Swan was really hot, unlike the Bells I know, but its still weird.

According to what Carlisle said, Bella was coming in a private jet. Why? I don't know maybe she was really rich some how, hmmm I wonder which college she goes to, she was definitely in college, and Bella was a good girl, she never side ANYTHING wrong or bad.

We waited 10 minutes, I had my IPod blasting, that's when I saw a plane coming forward to land, and the sides said Bella Swan.

The girl that stepped out was drop-dead gorgeous. She was wearing really short white shorts and a v-necked top, I just stared, I knew it was rude, but my jaw fell.

I thought we were here to pick up Bells. I didn't know she was bringing any friends.

Maybe she liked players; most girls loved me and fell in love with me as soon as they saw me, but this girl- lets just say she's unique. Just like Bella.

"Carlisle, Esme, it's so nice to see you guys again!" She said. Again? When did she see them? Why don't I know about this?

"Hello Bella, I'm glad you decided to visit, everyone missed you," Carlisle replied. This is Bella; Huh? She looks so much like the actress.

Maybe she's the ac- no I'm acting crazy. Probably a coincidense, Bella can't lie for her life.

"Bella, hon., you look so different, but still as beautiful," Esme said.

Beautiful. HA! She was never beautiful, pretty- but never beautiful. Now she is, but that's different.

"Thank you guys so much for letting me stay with you, I wanted to see my father, but I guess I'll have to wait,"

She gave hugs to both Emmett and Jasper, but she ignored me.

Yes!

Definitely Bells. And she hated me. Great.

Some dude took the bags and put them in a Volvo that I just noticed. And then he left. Carlisle and Bella made some small talk, which I wasn't paying attention to.

"Carlisle, why don't I follow you guys back to the house." She said.

"Actually Bella we all have to go our separate ways, do you mind if Edward comes with you, he can show you the way" YES!!!

"No of course not, lets go" I got into the Volvo, she looked as if it were no problem that I was riding with her.

_**Second chapter!!!  
**_

_**Again plz if u haven't reviewed already… Plz do that.**_


	3. Car Ride

_**Chapter 3. Car Ride**_

BPOV

"So Bells what college do you go to?" Didn't he know who I was; hmmm he's so stupid he probably doesn't.

" Edward I don't go to college"

"WHAT? Bu-But you were always the good girl" _And I thought you were always smart._

" Edward are you really out of Hollywood, and the hottest movies"

"No, but Bells you've always been my best friend and we tell each other everything- and you've been the good girl."

I snorted. Best friend. HA! I shouldn't have to tell him this. It's sort of sad on his part. And good girl. I don't think so.

I burst out into laughter. He didn't get it he just stared at me, Carlisle and Esme knew, so did Emmett and Jasper. Oh My God. This was going to be good.

" Bella why are you laughing" He sounded hurt. Yeah right. He was a player and always will be.

"Edward… how long, has it been- since you saw a movie, or a trailer?" I said between laughs.

"Just today, when I saw the _Cheater_ trailer"

"Edward, I don't want to go through the whole 2 weeks like this so i'm going to break the news to you"

"What Bella?" Wow. He was a pretty good actor if he was kidding about all of this.

"Edward are you blind" He seemed confused, and simply shook his head. "Oh yeah, then how come you didn't realize that i'm an actress, the hottest actress in Hollywood. And that is why i've changed."

He just stared at me as if I was speaking pig Latin.

"EDWARD"

"You can't be you are an awful liar, but this is a good one, I'm impressed."

I rolled my eyes.

"UGH. You caught me Edward"

He smiled. WOW talk about sadness. Oh Well.

That's when my IPhone rang.

ALICE, ALICE, ALICE!!!!

"ALICE!!!"

"BELLA!!! Guess what???" Edward looked at me curiously, I just ignored him.

"What Alice"

"I'm coming to Forks, Mali's visiting and she saw how much I'm missing you and she said since I have all the dresses made, she would be happy to work in my boutique for me!!!"

"OMG!!!! THAT'S AWESOME!!!! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU"

"I'm on the plane right now, I was going to surprise you but oh well"

"What about Rosie?"

"She's on her way too!"

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad vacation after all.

"That's great but you know there's like nothing to do here, I mean seriously."

Edward shot me a look.

"I know Bella but who cares, we haven't seen each other in like forever,"

"It's practically all my fault, I mean the Love Sick Saga takes up so much time, and we're always on the go. Finally the last movie"

"I agree, its totally all your fault," I laughed.

"Oh, I have to go, the plane's about to take off, Rose and I will both be there in about half an hour. Don't miss me to much!"

"Bye Alice!"

We hung up… I couldn't wait to see my best friends.

Edward was about to open his big mouth, when my phone rang again.

Robert Patterson.

**3****rd**** chapter. Ugh I have to repost all of them! **

**Review… Tell me what you think. I've changed and edited a lot…**


	4. The Truth Comes Out For Edward to See

_**Chapter 4. The Truth Comes Out For Edward to See**_

BPOV

"Hey Robert, how're the interviews going"

"_Bella, the interviews are greats always the same questions, I've memorized my answers now"_

I chuckled. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"So when are you going to Europe to see your family"

"_Actually I'm at the airport, so see you in 3 months, we're going to have to get back to work then."_

"Hmmmm I'm ready to do this movie it going to be fun!"

"_Sure is, I hope"_

"Me too"

"_Got to go" _

"Bye"

That was short. Most of our conversations last really long and Robert's always hitting on me. Oh well, Edward still didn't believe me, and I wanted to ignore him but he didn't want that, he probably thought I'd fall for him, just like about the whole Forks.

EPOV

Wow, Bella has a sense of humor now. She seriously looks pissed though. Maybe she is Bella Swan, I mean the actress, but the Bella I knew couldn't act, she could barely lie.

I thought back to the time in 8th grade when I lost my best friend forever.

I had a huge crush on Bella, and then I asked her out one day, we were in 8th grade, and we were best friends. We went to watch a movie, we did that all the time, but this was different. And then I asked her to the Halloween Dance, she said yes. I was really happy. But then one of my football friends dared me to tell her it was all a joke. Both my brothers told me not to, but once a Masen is challenged they always finish is. And back then I thought I could always tell her the truth later.

Biggest. Mistake. Of. My. Life.

She looked like she was going to kill me, and she wouldn't talk to me for the rest of the year. I really liked her, but I kept pretending I didn't. I was an idiot. Still am, apparently.

Every day I'd decide to tell her, but then chicken out.

Then the next year Bella wasn't there, I found out she'd moved, with her mother, to Florida, and I realized it was my fault.

She changed. I knew somewhere deep down she was the same Bella, I always liked but from the outside she'd never be. I bet she didn't want to be here, and she hated me, and she was acting like she was happy to be here.

"Um Bella, wow an actress, what happened"

"Oh so you got it" She smirked " Actually I wanted to thank you, I'm an actress right now because of you."

That hurt so much. I wanted the old Bella back.

_My Bella._

"See after you played that stupid prank on me, I decided I didn't want to see your face anymore, and I moved with my mom. There I met Alice and Rosalie, we became best friends and we were inseparable, I started dressing like them, and they were really nice people, so we were the most well-known girls throughout the town. After high school, I moved to L.A. became an actress, Rose moved to Cali, and became a model, and Alice moved to New York and opened a boutique, and became a fashion designer, she was the only one of us three to go to college, but she finished in 2 years and started her life."

"When I moved to L.A my manager signed me up for an audition for the Love Sick Saga, I'd already read the books, and I was completely in love with them. The director thought I was perfect and I got the job. I've been doing smaller movies here and there, and meeting many new people, but Love Sick takes up a lot of time. In case you didn't figure it out, that was Robert Patterson, my co-star on the phone just now"

"WOW," I decided it was better for her not to know the truth. She'd think I was a stupid moron. And I was, but I was set on impressing her. And right now, I knew that I wasn't doing a good job.

"Edward how do you get to the airport, I need to pick up Rose and Alice"

I gave her the directions, to the Port Angeles airport, since Forks didn't have one.

BPOV

He finally got it, I explained him my story and then we were off to the airport.

"ALICE! ROSE!"

**4****th**** chapter. Story redone again. This chapter is pretty important, more explaining…**

**Review… few words will make my day. Just a few seconds of your life…**


	5. They’re Finally Here!

_**Chapter 5. They're Finally Here!**_

Alice's POV

"OMG BELLA!!! ROSE!!!"

Rose squealed and we got together for a hug, and that's when I noticed a guy standing awkwardly by us.

"Um… do you need something?" I asked. Why was he here? He looked at Bella. She glared at him, and he smirked.

"Alice and Rose, memba when I told u about me staying with the Cullen's because everybody else was going to be gone for 2 weeks?"

"Course Bells" Rose said. I nodded.

"Well this is EDWARD Cullen" OMG this was him. He was the guy that had hurt Bella so much.

"Why the hell is he with us though?" I said, indicating I remembered what she told us years ago.

"Cause they were all busy, and Edward was the only one left, so he was riding with me, now lets go"

Bella waved her hand, and a guy came to pick up our bags, Edward looked surprised, but Rose and I were used to it. The three of us never carried any bags except purses and stuff like that, and Edward didn't look fit enough to carry all our bags.

Bella handed him money and we got into a Volvo.

"BELLA why couldn't you have rented a Porsche" I whined.

Bella chuckled.

"Have you seen the renting choices they have here?" I pouted.

Rosalie's POV

We're finally here, ugh. I hate planes. I saw Bella and another guy, who you could see Bella hated, we hugged and Alice, being Alice asked rudely who he was, and Bella said he was Edward Cullen. Ugh. He was that annoying guy, who hurt Bella before she moved.

We were staying with the Cullen's. Oh No!

Alice complained a little more about the car, it was ok, Bella obviously wanted something better, I understood, we all had fabulous cars, but Edward loved this car and you could see that.

Bella's POV

Ugh. Why does Edward have to ruin **everything**?

"Rosie, what happened to that session you were going to do with that new fashion magazine?

"Come on, do you think I would give up a chance to see you to for some stupid magazine? Plus I did the ones I liked"

I chuckled, just like me- Rose was very stubborn and gets what she wants.

We pulled into the Cullen's house; I think Edward expected us to be impressed. Right… that wouldn't be happening.

"Little Sis- whoa who are the other babes, and what took so long?" Emmett thought of my as his little sister he never had. And I thought of him as my big brother I never had. Emmett was sitting on the stairs with Jasper; both had an odd look in their faces.

"Hey Emmy, Hi Jazzy, this is Rosalie and Alice, and we had to go pick them up so that's why it took a while."

"Cool, hey want to go to the beach?" Jasper asked.

"No" We chorused.

"Why" he pouted.

"Is there going to be any sun?" Alice asked.

"Um… No, but it's still fun"

"Right, but I need my beauty rest, could you please show us our room" Rose told him.

"Sure, you guys we have enough rooms for all three of you, why don't we take your bags" Emmett spoke up.

I could see that Rose and Alice couldn't care less, so I took the matters in my hand.

"Sure, thanks,"

We walked to three rooms, one had bright blue walls, one had hot pink walls, which Alice took, and one had orange walls, which Rose took. We went our separate ways for 1 hour and then we decided to go watch a movie. I unpacked I had so many cloths, I had 10 bags, Rose had 11, and Alice had 15. I took a shower, and picked out an outfit. I was wearing a hot pink pleated Satin Halter top, a pair of blue skinny jeans, Pink Fendi Strappy patent two-tone high-heels, gold beaded bracelets, long multiple thin gold chains with blue beads, heavy gold hoops, and my gold heart watch. I walked out carrying my huge pink tote and saw Alice, she was wearing a blue paradise halter dress, with dangling blue earrings, blue pebble bracelets, a blue bag, hot blue high-heels, and she was wearing a diamond necklace that her mom gave to her before dying, it was really special to her. Finally Rose came out, she was wearing a peach baby doll top, with Capri's, flip-flops black earrings, long black sparkly necklace, black drop earrings, and she was carrying a cute bag.

She was the most casual of the three of us.

Looking drop-dead gorgeous we stepped out, I needed a shopping trip and we have only been here for about 2 hours. Oh well. I could tell Rose wanted something to do and Alice was not as hyper, so we were all bored. Great. How are we supposed to survive this summer?

"Lets ask the boys if they know how to get to Jacob's"

Jacob was really close to me, an older brother I never had, and Rose and Jake hated each other but kept on good terms for me, while Alice and Jake were pretty good friends.

"Emmett" I called, Emmett knew these things, while Jasper knew Jacob and had been to his house, but had no clue how to get there, and Edward, well lets just say when you can ask someone else, I would.

"Yeah Bells"

"Do you know the way to Jacob's?"

"Yeah of course, come on, we'll all go and pay him a visit"

When Emmett went to call Jasper and Edward, I could see Jasper was happy but the only reason Edward was coming was because I was going. We decided to surprise him. When we finally pulled into the driveway, I saw that nothing had changed. Ah, after a while I started calling this place home!

"BELLA!!!!"

"Jacob" He pulled me into a big hug.

"I've missed you so much. When did you come here?"

"I missed you too, Jake, and 2 hours ago, i'm staying with the Masen's?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And how is that coming along" Edward cringed.

"Fun… you know what I mean." We exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Alice, how are you?" He hugged her too.

"I'm great Jake!"

"Oh hey Blondie!"

"Hello, Dog" Ah well at least they weren't killing each other. Yet.

"Come on lets go inside, Hey Emmett, Japer, Edward? What's up guys? Long time no see,"

"Nothing much going on man, you know how busy everyone is, but with Bella here, I have a feeling we'll be meeting a lot" Emmett was officially the spokesperson, the other two had not said a word, and just nodded.

Jacob chuckled.

"Yeah well" He turned to me. "Bells later we can go to the garage"

I grinned.

"Uh-Huh"

We talked and chatted, laughing, and playing around, teasing, all like a group of great friends, even Rosalie was having fun, Jasper started talking, and Quil and Embry came over. Everybody was having a great time. With an exception of Edward. Oh well I mean I couldn't care less about him.

"Jacob, it's so nice to see you, I mean I know you've visited but it's been years, I good to back here, this house is so cozy."

"I know what you mean Bells, but this place is finally complete, with my third and favorite sister back!"

I smiled.

"Bells you have to meet my girlfriend, Kali, she's amazing, I mean you have to approve her, not that I've approved Robert Pattinson, but oh well." I laughed.

"Jake, finally you're dating, I can't wait to meet her, and Robert and I aren't dating, we're just working together." I saw Edward smile at that. Did he think he had a chance with me? In his dreams.

"Sure, Sure, but I have this feeling- that you will be. You can call it brothers' institution. Can you meet her tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"Jacob, I think we should get going, I mean I'm sure Bella, Alice, and Rose are tired, and Esme likes us to eat dinner together whenever we can. But dude, its like so good to see you." Emmett said.

"Bye Jake" I stood up and hugged him.

"Bye Bells"

"See you around Alice"

"Bye Jacob"

"Blondie, its nice to finally see you again" Rosalie scowled. I shot him a look. He chuckled.

"Dog, you know the only reason i'm here is for Bella, so you better shut your mouth, and keep it shut unless I tell you to open it. Is that clear?"

Jacob was trying really hard not to laugh.

"Yes Princess" Rosalie shot him a deadly look. Jake is going to get it this summer.

"Emmett, Jasper, Edward, you guys should come over some time."

"Yeah totally man!" Jasper said.

Emmett and Edward nodded.

We then drove home- well the Cullen's home.

**Chapter 4… I don't think this one is changed too much… Anyways like? Don't like? **

**Btw: reminder that all outfits are on my profile!**


	6. Truth

_**Chapter 6. Truth **_

EPOV

The car ride was pretty awkward. I hated Jacob. Bella and I used to be like that in elementary school. But she and Jacob have been best friends since they were babies.

Girls were jealous of Bella, and Boys were jealous of Jacob. Other kids would have killed one of them to get the other, but Jacob and Bella ignored them, and were super protective of each other.

I could tell that Bella had not told Jacob of exactly what I did- just that I hurt her, and to leave it alone- because or else I'd be dead by now.

I wanted to make things better with her, but it was hard, I wasn't that type of guy.

When we got home Bella, Alice, and Rosalie insisted on helping Esme. Emmett, Jasper and I just watched.

The 3 girls were amazing, surprisingly; they did exactly what Esme asked them to. Dinner was amazing. Emmett wolfed down every thing, while Bella just watched him, she looked disgusted, Rose and Alice tried very hard to ignore him, and then Bella slowly started eating.

I watched her throughout dinner. I wanted to see _**MY**_ Bella, the one I fell in love with, the one that made my heart race when I saw her, or touched her, or made her happy, the one that meant my life to me, the one that was kind and nice to everyone, and was clumsy, but that gave me a reason to catch her, the one that liked classic things, the one that did what she wanted. But instead I saw the _**NEW**_ Bella, the one that looked perfect and acted perfect. This Bella was careful of what she said, and she wasn't nice to everyone, but she kept this mask on, and only a few people saw how she really was, she was definitely not clumsy anymore, and she didn't touch me, **AT ALL, **she still meant my life to me, but she was different.

We had both changed over years, and I knew one thing, when she finds out that I've become a school "player", she's going not want anything to do with me.

After dinner, Jasper and I did the dishes and cleaned the kitchen because mom and dad had to talk to Emmett privately about something, and the girls went to listen to music and gossip in the living room.

EMPOV

Mom and dad wanted to talk to me. Oh-No. What the heck would they want to talk to me about?

I SWEAR TO GOD I DIDN'T GO ANYTHING WRONG. I think. Hmmm maybe I did…

We walked into mom and dad's room, mom and dad sat on one couch while I sat on the other one.

"Emmett, I know you're probably scared stiff right now, but I promise this is nothing bad, in my opinion, and you need to relax, you aren't in any sort of trouble, but we still need to talk to you, and we couldn't say this in front of Edward, and neither Jasper because he wouldn't tell us enough." Mom looked really sad as she said this. I relaxed.

"Mom what happened?"

Mom couldn't say anything, so dad spoke up.

"Son, well you know more than us. Do you remember when Edward took Bella out on that date in 8th grade, and then afterwards everything was awkward between them, and Bella never came over anymore, and she sent glares to Edward whenever she saw him. The year after that Bella moved away and Edward changed. We need to know what happened, because I see that in Edward's eyes, hurt and love. And in Bella's hate."

"Dad… Mom, all right this is... well you guys, ok here goes nothing. Bella and Edward went on the date, and Edward really liked her, and then her asked her out to the dance. He was really happy. But then some dude dared him to tell her it was all a dare- Edward being a stubborn jerk did that. None of the guys liked the idea of Edward having Bella- everyone knew he loved her- except Bella. Then I guess she couldn't handle it, I mean Edward was her best friend, so she moved to Phoenix, and they went their separate ways"

"Oh-No, I can't believe it, thank you so much Emmett," Esme practically sobbed that out. I quickly got up and left.

That was really weird. And awkward. Don't want to go back.

EPOV

When Emmett came downstairs he looked freaked and he ignored Jasper and me. He'll get over it. Whatever it was.

That's when Bella came downstairs; she was wearing really short shorts with a bright orange spaghetti strap top. It was really revealing and hot. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"You guys, Jacob called, something came up so he and Kali can't come over tomorrow, so we're going to the mall. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure" I said for all 3 of us, I only had 2 weeks to win Bella's heart back. We both looked at each other for 5 seconds then at Jasper and Emmett who just nodded.

Bella left and went back upstairs, and we decided to chill out in my room for a while.

We all sprawled around my huge bed, and Jasper and I could see Emmett didn't want to talk about his talk with our parents.

"So Edward what's going on with you and Bella?" Jasper asked. Grinning. I shot him a dirty look.

"Jazz I still like her. I don't know if i'm mental or something, or why I messed up when I had her, but I think I love her and I want to win back her trust and love in these two weeks."

"Dude that's like really hard. I mean Bella may have changed in every possible imagined way, but she's still really stubborn."

"Well I'm going to still try, and don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at Alice, or the way you look at Rose, Emmett."

I turned the attention to them as they went on and on about how amazing Rose or Alice were, but in my mind I was getting ready to start my master plan tomorrow.

**EEP CHAPTER 5.**

**Like? Don't like?**

**Tell me in a review.**


	7. Master Plan

Chapter 7. Master Plan

EPOV

We got into the car really early, all three girls were wearing shorts that came up to their knees and different colored spaghetti strapped tops, it was like 90 degrees outside, something that never happened. Alice was wearing a pink top, Rose a red one, and Bella a blue one. The girls had flip-flops matching their tops, and a set of BFF stuff, Alice's said Bella on one charm and Rose on the other, with a bunch of other random charms, Rose's had Bella and Alice on it with other charms and Bella's had Rose and Alice with other charms, all three had identical BFF necklaces, with peace earrings. No matter how casual it was, Bella looked fabulous.

Rose, Alice, and Bella got into Bella's black Volvo and, Emmett, Jasper, and I got into my silver Volvo.

As soon as we got out I took Bella's hand and wrapped it in mine, Jasper did the same with Alice, and Emmett did the same with Rose.

BPOV

Edward took my hand in his. It felt so good. I never wanted to let go. Finally Emmett wanted us to split up, Rose and Alice didn't mind, they really liked Jasper and Emmett. I looked at Edward, he looked happy, but I freed my hand and his face fell. All of a sudden a girl came and started making out with Edward. What a slut. I kept walking, when all of a sudden crazy teenage fans surrounded me.

EPOV

Tanya attacked me and we started making out, Bella just kept walking, great I messed up my chances with her again. A crowd of teenage girls starting screaming.

"OMG IT'S BELLA SWAN!!!"

"BELLA CAN YOU SIGN THIS!!!"

"BELLA COULD YOU TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME"

I could tell Tanya was surprised, even she screamed. Oh god.

"Hi everybody!" Bella kept a smile pasted on her face.

She started signing autographs and about 10 minutes later she walked away, saying goodbye. She went around a million stores, with me following her. Finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella, can you just wait and talk to me."

"Why the hell should I do that?"

"Because I love you," I blurted out.

Great.

I was so stupid.

"What the heck, Edward I may be a celebrity but I'm not a slut that you can play around with. I want a steady relationship. I'm not a toy."

"I know Bella, Tanya just came and started kissing me-

"But you kissed her back, Edward I didn't know you became that boy, that goes around kissing random girls and breaking their hearts, that's just plain bitchy."

"Bella, during our date in middle school, I was stupid and foolish, I really liked you but I was dared to tell you it was a dare. I shouldn't have- but I did. I never got the guts to tell you the truth. So after you left in high school, I decided that it was time to move on, and I became the greatest school player, and I thought you hated me, I became cocky, and arrogant, I expected you to come running back to me, but instead I was fooled and stupid. Now I realized that I'm still in love with you."

"Well Edward, we can try but I have no promises for you, you broke my heart when we were younger, and I don't think I can trust you again."

"Alright Bella, I promise I won't mess this up again, so will you go to the movies with me Friday.

"Sure Edward." I took her hand in mine again, this time she didn't resist; well that's a start. I can't believe I'm getting my angel back.

We roamed around the mall and Bella bought a lot of stuff, she had about 30 bags and I was carrying most of them because I insisted, she even made me buy some. We'd been in the mall for about 3 hours when I got hungry. I took Bella's hand and ran to the Café. She gave me a glare, but then she ordered a cappuccino and chocolate chip cookie, I ordered a cappuccino with a piece of carrot cake.

"So Edward, what's new?"

"Besides being totally in love with you?" She cringed, and smirked. "Well I'm studying at Harvard to become a doctor, and I love college life"

"Harvard, wow, that's like across the U.S, so you're following Carlisle's footsteps?"

"Well I want to become a doctor and help people, and Carlisle wanted one of his sons to follow his footsteps, and I applied to a bunch of colleges and I got into Harvard, and its an Ivy leage college so I just went for it" She nodded.

"But Bells, your life has got to be more interesting than mine" She laughed.

"Well yeah, in a way it is, but it's also a lot of work"

"Explain"

"Well we usually start shooting at 6 and end at 10 sometimes even 2. But afterwards its like all that hard work paid off. And we get many days off. I'm constantly at parties, premiers, interviews, and I love that life. It's always busy and outgoing and fun. I love everything except the rumors."

"Name one"

"Excuse Me"

"Name a rumor"

"Ah well, there's the one that states that I broke up with Michael because I was cheating on him with Rob. We're just good friends, and co-stars. We work together, and just because our characters in the movie are in love, doesn't mean we are."

"I didn't expect you of all people to become a actress, sorry but its true, I mean you were so shy"

"People change Edward, they move on"

"Bella that's not what I meant, I liked you then, a lot, but I mean we were 14!"

"Edward, why the hell are we discussing this again? That's the past. Yeah I'm not going to trust you until you earn it, but we can be friends, only thing is, is that you're going to have to change, again, I hate players, you guys are annoying and treat woman like trash, like they're a toy you can throw away, that's one thing that hasn't changed about me."

"Bella I promise you, I'll earn back your trust, and change, and so anything for you."

"Alright Edward then I'm willing to try" Her eyes softened.

"But until then, can we please go… I'm tired."

"Sure Bells, lets just find the others, then we can go out for dinner."

I put my hand around her waist, and she kissed my cheek.

**I'm getting closer…. PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK…**


	8. Dinner and Threats

_**Chapter 8. Dinner and Threats **_

EPOV

I took all the bags from Bella's hands and put them in my car, I knew planned that Emmett would drive Bella's car with Jasper, Rose, and Alice so I could spend some time with Bells alone.

I had a lot of planning to do for Friday I wanted it perfect.

Bella called Rose and Alice and we agreed to meet at the Pizza Plaza in the mall. I took Bella's hand and we started walking.

"Hello Welcome to Cerrario's Pizza Plaza, how may I help you?" A girl about 18 asked, she was ignoring me and paying attention to only Bella, I knew she wanted to scream right now and she struggled to keep her face straight. I was not used to that.

"A table for 6" I answered. She looked at me, and just glared, I knew she wasn't gay, but seriously.

"Right this way, your server will be right there"

"Wait"

"Yes"

"Our friends will be there in a while, please bring them here"

"Rose and Alice?" She asked knowingly to Bella. Stalker much?

Bella laughed.

"Yes, and Emmett and Jasper, you're probably a Love Sick fan."

"Yes, totally head over heals obsessed type.

"Ah, I can sign an autograph for you, later"

"OMG!!! Really??? Thank you soooo much, I already have Rob's I'll be right back"

Bella laughed, as the girl ran.

"Do you get that a lot?"

"Um yea, whenever Rob and I go out for dinner, or with the crew, or just to hang out, we're always surrounded by either fans, or the paparazzi, or both. I don't mind it, as long as they give me space"

I nodded.

Alice and Jasper came first, hand-in-hand, I saw Bella and she was grinning, and she gave Alice a knowing look, to which Alice nodded, and Bella's grin became larger.

When Rose and Emmett came, Emmett's hand was around her waist, and they sat down.

All three girls had a quick silent conversation, but it killed Emmett.

Just then the waiter came, and he was all over Bella, clearly flirting with her, Emmett ordered but he never even looked at him, it was really rude, I put my arm around Bella's waist, and kissed her cheek, she smiled, and the waiter glared at me, I smirked back.

"Ummm, John right" The waiter nodded, and smiled, happy that she remembered her name, he was obviously undressing her in his mind.

Pervert.

"Do you guys have a salad bar?"

"No, Miss"

"Oh ok, then Emmett you can order anything you want for me"

Emmet ordered 2 cheeses, 2 pepperonis, and 2 sausages, with the pizza came Bella looked wary and she grabbed a slice of cheese pizza.

"Baby don't worry, I know it looks like a lot, but it'll get finished" she nodded and I kissed her forehead.

We all ate our dinner joking and talking. I whole time I got to hold Bella's hand. We were about to leave when two notes landed on my lap and two on Bella's.

_Hear me out and clear Masen. Bella is mine. And get your hands off her. _

Yeah Right. I tighten my grip on Bella. That waiter had his hopes too high. The second one said.

_You are so not perfect for Bella. She deserves a kind and considerate guy, not a player. You better get your hands off her and give her back to Robert. Robert and Bella are perfect for each other. Good Lord they're going to have sex together. On screen._

This one hit me hard.

I looked over to what Bella's said.

_Hey babe, ditch that bitch and come with me. I have an apartment, and I don't share. _

That was just gross. The second one had to be better.

_Bella I know that many people may tell you this, but you and Robert are perfect for each other. You should totally leave you date that bitch and go back to YOUR true love, Robert._

If I truly loved Bella, then I should have known this was going to be hard, I took Bella's hand and together we walked out of the restaurant, Bella squeezed my hand reassuringly, I looked up to her, and she smiled and kissed my cheek, "don't worry" she whispered. Bella didn't sign the girl's autograph. And both of them watched us leave, glaring at me. Oh great. So now **I** was the bad guy.

We got to my car.

"Edward, What's wrong?"

"Bella is this always going to happen, I mean I know millions of your fans believe that you and Rob are perfect for each other"

"Edward, we're going to do the 4th movie and it's going to be over." I showed her my notes, and she didn't say anything.

"Edward I thought you were willing to try this, we don't have to, but Edward, I want to, but that doesn't mean it's going to be easy, we're just going to have to try" I looked at her face, she wasn't lying. This made my day.

I took her hand, and we both relaxed.

I nodded.

"You're right Bella, I overreacted"

"Don't worry about it, lets just enjoy ourselves while we can. Edward after Happily Ever After, I think I'm going to quit acting,"

"Bella, no, it's what you love, what you've lived for"

"Edward, I do love acting, but after Happily Ever After, I'm moving to New York City, to work for _FAA _alsoknownasFuture Actors and Actresses, it's a program where young and retired actors and actresses teach the new generation how to succeed in acting, its really good and the pays high, and you know how much I love children and teaching, I would get the Hollywood treatment, acting, teaching, children, and my friends all in one, because Rose is moving there too, to become a model for the fashion magazine Vogue."

"Bella, that's great, you'll only be like 45 minutes away."

"Yeah."

We pulled into the driveway, the others weren't here yet, and Carlisle and Esme were at a party, so I decided to make a move, and I took Bella to my room.

I pulled her into my arms, she looked surprised but didn't resist. I wrapped my arms around her waist and started kissing her, right on her lips.

**Chapter 8… plz review.**


	9. Robert Causes Heartbreaks and BreakUps

_**Chapter 9. Robert causes heartbreaks and break-ups **_

BPOV

I saw the notes, they were both, well, I got them often, with Michael, but this was different.

Edward definitely did not handle them well, he overreacted, but I convinced him that it was all right.

Edward pulled me into his laps, oh god. I love him, but I don't trust him, just yet. All of a sudden Edward started kissing me, and surprisingly, I kissed him back. We were on him bed, and I was under him, with Edward supporting his weight, Edward licked my lower lip begging for permission, I granted and our lips and tongues moved in sync. It was amazing; we had to pull away, out of breath.

"Bella I'm sorry, I just… well I…"

"Edward don't worry about it"

I curled into Edward, I didn't know what to do, if he hurt me again, I would kill him, I soon fell asleep.

EPOV

It felt so good to have Bella in my arms curled up, I kissed her head and fell asleep right beside her.

The next morning, I woke up and I was really surprised to see Bella next to me, in my arms, I didn't want to get up. I buried my head in her hair, and she started to stir.

"Hmmmm."

"Bella, baby, you awake?"

"Yea, now I am, why?"

"No particular reason. Jake and Kali are coming over today."

"I don't want to get up." She whined.

"Neither do I, if you want we can stay in bed all day. Just you and me" I winked.

"You wish."

"I do" She chuckled, and kissed my forehead. Then she slowly got up.

"Uh-Huh, I'm going to my bedroom to change and use the bathroom."

"Can I come with you?"

She sighed.

"Edward, I like you, but I don't want to push it, I just don't trust you enough yet, I don't want to start acting like a couple"

"I'm sorry Bells" "But I'm going to win back your heart real soon" I mumbled. Apparently Bella heard that cause she just smiled.

"We'll see about that now, won't we" She sent be a breath-taking smile and walked out the room.

BPOV

I should have told him yes. I wanted to- so badly.

But I didn't want to push it; I guess I was just using my mind too much. I put on a Ruffle Smocked Waist Top, white skinny jeans, red high heals, silver bangles, a heart locket, and silver key-charm earrings, I grabbed my white bag, and got it ready just incase we decided to go out. That's when Rose and Alice came in, Alice was wearing Ruffle Tank, jean shorts, Rose Sapphire Earrings, baby pink beaded bracelet, pink pleated peep toe heals, a sparkly pink crystal necklace, and a diamond ring, she was carrying a huge hot pink bag, and a pink camera, she set her bag next to mine but kept the camera. Stupid Pixie, she was probably going to take a million pictures,

Rose, was well Rose, she was wearing a Contrast Floral Dress, Cesare Paciotti Strass Lattice Sandals, Pearl bracelets, black wired earrings, Carmella Faux Pearl Necklace, Ran Ban sunglasses, and she too put her white leather bag on my bed.

We all took our IPhones out; we had bought them together, and personalized them. I couldn't live without mine.

"So girls, I was thinking a girl talk tonight, in Bella's room, a lot has changed since yesterday."

"I agree with Alice. Bells do you mind if we use your room?"

"What the heck Rose? Why would I mind?"

"I don't know I mean where would we sleep?"

"Um…. I'll bring 3 sleeping bags"

"3" they both asked together.

"Yes dummies, there are three of us."

"Oh Right!!!!" Alice said.

We all walked down the stairs, well Alice skipping.

"OMG, JACOB, YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR BEST FRIEND WAS BELLA SWAN, AS IN THE BELLA SWAN FROM LOVE SICK."

I smiled. Great. Jacob's new girlfriend was Love Sick crazy. I shot Jacob a look. He mouthed 'I'm sorry'. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well Kali, I don't think of her like that, so I didn't mention it" She shot him a look, and Edward, Emmett, and Jasper tried hard not to laugh, I could blame them.

"Kali, it's so nice to finally meet you, Jacob has told me a lot about you, EXCEPT the fact that you adore Love Sick."

"Oh I'm totally obsessed. This may sound crazy but I'd dump Jacob if I could marry Robert Patterson, any day"

I choked. Jacob did not look happy. Everyone froze, that was the worst thing a girl could say to her boyfriend.

"Sorry baby, but it's true"

He didn't meet her eyes.

"Why don't we go bowling?"

Everyone nodded. Or at least no one protested.

"Alright, Jacob, Alice, Rose, and I will go in one car, Kali do you mind going with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward?" She shook her head. But I could tell she was disappointed. But Jacob needed me. Kali was really stupid.

We got into the cars, all three boys shooting daggers at me. Oh-Well. They'll get over it.

As soon as we got into the car, Jacob lost it.

"I can't believe her, I'm going to break up with her, I mean, how could she say something like that"

I was driving and Jacob was passenger. Alice and Rose went back.

"Jacob I agree with you, I hate you, but you deserve more, I mean you're a great guy." Rosalie told him.

"Rose, you don't know how much that means to me, I'm just freaking out about this whole thing, I'm trying to find the right girl, but it's hard, I don't care if they like Love Sick, or even love it, but she's just crazy. No offense Bells"

"None taken Jacob, I know how you feel, but I mean just because a girl loves Love Sick, doesn't mean they're crazy, I mean I've seen many girls, who are perfectly fine, and they love, Love Sick, they just don't drive others nuts with it" I reassured him again.

"Jacob, I think you should dump her, I mean obviously she would dump you for a celebrity and you never know, I mean I've never met Rob, but I know he's not like how he is on screen." Alice quietly said.

"Jacob do what your heart tells you to, we can't tell you what you have to do" He just nodded.

JPOV (JACOB)

Wow, Kali was a jerk, how could I have not noticed this before? Why did a celebrity have to come to show me this, I mean if Bells would have not come I would have never seen the true her.

When we got out, I saw there was a lake nearby.

"Hey Kali, want to take a walk"

"Sure Baby" She didn't want to leave. She thought we were all right. Come on Jake get this over with.

When we got near the lake, I stopped, and turned to Kali, Kali stopped too, thinking we were going to make out.

"Kali, I don't think this is going in the right direction"

"What's going where?" She asked. She was really stupid.

"Our relationship, I think we should go our separate ways."

"What is this about what I said about Robert before, or are you cheating on me with Bella" She asked. She was really mad.

" Kali, what you said about Robert made me think twice. Made me think about you and me. And Bella is my best friend and my sister."

"Fine, Jacob"

I could see she was about to cry.

We both walked back. The others were still there, they all eyed us, I mouthed 'tell u later' Bella nodded.

Kali wanted to go home, and I did too, so Bella dropped Kali and I home.

EPOV

I felt bad for Jacob, he was a good guy, but at the same time, Kali didn't deserve him.

We went home, Alice and Jasper were watching a movie, Rose and Emmet were out doing something, and Bella was in her room.

I went up to her room, where I saw her laying on her bed.

I went next to her, and she curled into me. I kissed her hair, and she sighed.

**Review… **

**Tell me what you think.**


	10. Phone Calls

_**Chapter 10. Phone Calls **_

BPOV

I curled into Edward. But then my phone rang.

"_Hello" _

_Hey Bella, how's my favorite star? _Starry Mattcarten, the director of Happily Ever After.

"_Hey starry, I'm great how are you?"_ Edward burst into laughter. I gave him a confused look.

'Starry' he mouthed, raised his eyebrows, and continued to laugh. I rolled my eyes.

_I'm amazing, so happy to be directing the hottest film of the year, with some of the best actors!_

_I'm glad you think that, so what makes you call._

_Well Bella, I believe that we should start shooting in a month._

_I'm on vacation with my family, and I'm not coming back for 3 more months. Now what does Rob think about that?_

I felt Edward stiffen. I took his hand and squeezed his hand. I smiled. He forced a smile back.

_Haven't called him yet._

_Well I know Rob well, and he probably agrees with me._

_I doubt that._

_Want me to call him?_

_No._

_See Starry, as much as I love you, and you're so amazing, and I believe you'll be great for directing, the best book out of the series, and my favorite, I don't trust you, so you better tell us both the truth, I don't want both Rob and I to hear different stories. _

_Ahhh, Bella that won't happen._

_I'm sorry Starry, but until the end of this summer, I'm not coming back, and Happily Ever After is about both the characters. And we're all on vacation so I'm know nobody is going to want to come back. We need a break._

_So you think you know so much about the crew, do you?_

_No, of course not Starry, but we've all worked none stop for around 4 years, and we've gotten to know each other so well, we're family, but we need a break._

_All right, whatever, I have work to do; I can't spend MY precise time, arguing with you._

I sighed.

_Fine, bye Starry, have a nice day, it was nice talking to you._

_Yea, whatever, bye._

God, she was so pushy and arrogant.

"Edward I need to make a few more phone calls, sorry"

He just nodded.

I decided to make a huge call, so I added the whole cast together, and waited patiently as everybody came on.

_Ok you guys, we have a problem, I don't want to work so soon, and I'm sure Starry has called most of you._

_Yeah Bella she called me, _Rob said. _She was just like Bella agreed with me, that we should all go back, and I was like impossible, and she was like what you don't trust me, and I explained to her, well I tried anyways._

I heard a bunch of yes she called me too.

_So what are the plan guys, I mean she obviously lied to all of us, she just called me a while ago, and she's pretty mad at me. Anybody want to go back to work?_

I heard nothing.

_So we have nothing to worry about, never mind then, talk to you guys later._

I heard a bunch of love you guys, see ya, and miss you, and laters.

I laughed.

_Ok bye, see you in three months, oh and next time we should take turns talking, everybody talking at once doesn't help._

We all laughed. And said bye.

"What happened?" Edward asked me.

"Turns out Starry was lying to everybody, mainly about me."

"So now what?"

"I don't know, lets just let the wind take us, I mean I don't want to go back to work, but I might have to" Edward looked disappointed.

"Edward come on, if you really love me, then we can make it through this can't we."

"Yeah we can" He sighed, and kissed me, I kissed him back.

EPOV

So I was this close to loosing her again. I knew this was going to be hard. I left her room; she had stuff to do anyways.

I made sure tomorrows date with Bella would be perfect; I was going to close the backyard for everyone.

I asked Rose and Alice to take Bella shopping, and Emmett and Jasper to help me. They all agreed. They all wanted to get Bella and I together.

BPOV

We decided to go shopping. There weren't many great malls here, but Alice said we needed good cloths for my date.

_6 hours later._

BPOV

Alice and Rose decided to play 'Bella Barbie' I agreed because they were the fashion experts.

About 1 hour later, I walked down the stairs to see Edward there in dark jeans and a blue stripped t-shirt. He managed to look really hot, wearing something so casual. I looked around to see everyone had disappeared. Edward took my hand, and led me into the backyard.

"OMG Edward this is beautiful"

_**Hey guys. Like this chapter? Don't like? Tell me.**_


	11. So are we together now?

**Chapter 11. So are we together now?**

EPOV

Bella loved it.

I put Claire De Lune on in the background, and I had a blanket set out and Bella was in my lap, I had made her favorite, Mushroom Ravioli, it was a little burned, but I knew she didn't mind. Esme wanted to help, so she made delicious chocolate brownies. We were done eating and Bella was in my arms, we just randomly talking, laughing, joking, and lying under the stars.

"Bella, I really like you, and I know it's only for the summer, and we can pick up later, maybe, but I was wondering if you'd be my girlfriend."

"Edward, see, I like you too, I trust you a lot more, not completely, but I'd love to be your girlfriend."

I leaned in and kissed her. When we pulled away we were both out of breath.

"Bella, I know this is going to be hard, but I'll make it work. I'm going to do everything that I can "

"I know Edward, but I can't just trust you like that, even though it may seem small, it was a big thing in our lives, and well our relationship was never the same. I don't want to ruin it again, even if we can't become a couple, I want my best friend back, Edward you were the first guy I completely trusted and you ruined everything. So why don't we try and start all over?"

"I agree Bella"

We went to sleep under the stars together.

**Like?**

**Don't like?**

**PLZ REVIEW**


	12. Do I love him? And Why are they so CRAZY

_**Chapter 12. Do I love him? And Why are they so CRAZY?**_

APOV

It's been a week since Edward and Bella got together. They make a cute couple. They're just so perfect for each other, Bella thinks she's not in love with him, but she is and I know I'm right. Jasper and I started dating too, the good thing is we both live in New York, Jasper finished college too, a works for a huge company there. Emmett and Rosalie are dating, but they are the weirdest pair ever.

Emmett and Rosalie look adorable together though, like they're made for each other.

I think we've all found our soul mates.

Jasper and I have already declared our love for each other, I don't know about Rosalie and Emmett, but I know for sure Edward and Bella haven't. Those two are just too clueless.

Jacob often comes over. Rosalie and him still don't get along too well, but the rest of us do, or at least try to for Bella. In 4 days Charlie and his 'family' are all coming back. Bella's really nervous, but she wants to see her father. As much as she 'likes' Edward she wants he space.

We all do.

RPOV

I really liked Emmett. Emmett lived in Boston. I'm staying in Boston too, Bella and Alice were upset about that, but the company I work for has a huge office there, and the one in New York is smaller. Emmett told me he loved me, and I love him too, so we're moving in together. The boys originally stayed together, but Jasper just finished college, and he's moving in with Alice.

I now know that my life is perfect. I have the best friends, an amazing boyfriend, awesome family, and I'm gorgeous, and I work for one of the biggest fashion magazines.

YES I AM PERFECT!!!

Emmett is so crazy, and hyper. He acts like a 5-year old. Sometimes I wonder why do I love him so much?

BPOV

In 4 days dad comes back. I can't wait. I miss my dad so much, and I haven't seen him in a while. We're going back to my place; apparently they've changed it a lot. My room is the same, daddy told me I could change it this summer, but we don't have a lot of other rooms, too many people, so Rose and Alice are staying in my room, we're redecorating in these 4 days. Esme is helping us and so are the rest of the Cullen's.

"Come on Bella, Rose, Alice, we have to go, we need to take measurements."

Edward came into my room grabbed all 15 bags, we'd done a lot of shopping, and I grabbed a few bags from his hands, and kissed his cheek.

"Come on babe, I know you want to go home"

"Yeah I do"

When we went downstairs, Rose and Alice were carrying bags but Jasper and Emmett looked worn out, they both glared at us.

Edward started laughing.

"Looks like somebody's girlfriends shops way to much" Edward commented.

Rose, Alice, Emmet, and Jasper gave him hard looks and glares, and I started laughing.

"Kids lets go, and please stop fighting, hallelujah why so many bags? Girls you shop way to much, how are we going to fit this all in, no wait, Bella and Edward fit Bella's bags in you guy's Volvos. Emmett all of Rose's bags will fit in your jeep, and Alice and Jasper, Alice take Carlisle's extra car and Jasper take your car, it should all fit, any extras put it in my car, in the back. Capiche."

"Capiche", we all chorused.

"Come on honey, let's try to get 10 of the bags in my car, 10 of them in yours." I had 8 in my hands, and Edward dropped two big ones next to me, and went over to his Volvo.

It took us half-an-hour to get situated. All cars were packed; Rosalie was riding with Esme, because Emmet's car was packed. So everyone was going separately.

When we got to my house, I got out the keys that daddy sent me, and started out, the others decided to give me my space, when Jacob pulled up.

"Hey guys! Bells wait up! I have to show you everything, the chiefs orders, you know what happens when you disobey them"

I burst out laughing.

"No kid, you know it more than me, my dad adores me, and you too, but me more, and your dad does too!!!"

"I know Bella, no need to rub it in, jeez."

Everyone started laughing. Because it was so true.

"Alright fine Mr. Smarty-pants, since you know what to do" The other guys started unloading while Rose, Alice and Esme helped. Sort of.

"Bella your just jealous, because I'm smart" I ignored him. I saw Edward smile. He knew how these little fights went. They became really pointless.

"What no comeback Bella?" Emmett remarked. Well he was so going to get it. Everyone glared at him, except Jake who smirked at me.

"Yeah Bella, no comeback?" Jake teased.

"Oh I have one, just don't want to waste it on you, and I'm tired I want to go inside."

They all laughed.

"Yeah sure, sure lets go."

I opened the door and gasped. The house was perfect. When you walked in there was the living room, there had dark hard wood floor, a cream colored, a cream sofa, a love seat, and a single chair. And then there was a flat screen. It was huge. Right next to the living room, with no wall or anything was the kitchen. The kitchen has hardwood cabinets and was really high-tech, with the newest technology.

When I went down the hallway there were 4 rooms. The first one was obviously the master bedroom. It had a huge round bed a flat screen, and a love seat. There was a picture on the wall with Charlie, and an other lady. The lady I guessed was Sue. And Charlie's face was filled with happiness. There were two doors. Jacob told me that right one was the bathroom and the left a closet.

The next room was definitely a girl's room. It had hot pink walls the vibrated and hurt eyes. I didn't like her room- it was too girly. With things stuck everywhere. Her room was slightly smaller than the master bedroom. I was pretty sure that the room was Leah's.

The next room had red and blue walls, and there was stuff everywhere and you could barely walk, so I quickly left. That was Seth's room. Guys.

Then there was the staircase. I was spiral and along the walls there were random paintings. They were mesmerizing.

"Bella, the upstairs is practically yours."

There were three libraries. One was Sue's and one was Charlie's. The last one was the three of ours, it had a computer and a few books, I was guessing that Seth used it a lot because he was in his senior year now, and because the desk was pilled with papers that said the name Seth. I laughed.

I looked into two other rooms, and they were simple, a bed, flat screen, a bathroom, and a closet. But they were obviously neat.

"Alright Bells, get ready for this."

I walked to the last bedroom, and I gasped. Charlie had left it exactly how it was before, the same spot and everything. On my old desk there was a note.

_**Bella,**_

_**Honey, you weren't there when we redid the house. But Leah knows how it is to be pulled out of your house and into a new one, and she knew you'd want to do your own room. She said something about it being a girl thing. Sue seconded that and we worked around it. Esme is a genius and knew exactly what we wanted and what to do. **_

_**I know you're not going to have too much time, but your old room is really small, closet space, so if you open the door to your closet you'll see tons of empty space. You can do whatever you want with it. Esme has the details and we'll move the doors.**_

_**Can't wait to see it.**_

_**Your father and new family,**_

_**Charlie, Sue, Leah, and Seth **_

I sighed. My father was amazing!

Jacob had left. And Esme was here instead.

"ESME!!!"

"Yes Dear."

"So, um what's the plan"?

"All right you must have done this before, state what you want then I'll ask questions and you can too" I nodded. Esme got right to business. The others came and we all just sort of spread out in the space given. And that was not a lot.

"Baby Blue walls, with marble floor, and a soft round rug. A round canopy bed, and baby blue curtains. I want shelves above my bed, and a little side table. A desk with a comfy blue chair, and shelves above it. Um, could you make a bathroom and a walk in closet? And then just work your magic!!!!

Esme nodded, and got to work.

We decided to go to sleep here, Esme left shortly mumbling something about beds and space, and then be safe. Jake had to leave too. Emmett and Rosalie were sleeping is Rose's room, and Jasper and Alice were staying in Alice's room. They were going to unpack Rose and Alice's bags. Edward and I had brought all the bags and put them where my room was supposed to go.

That's when Alice came in.

"BELLA" She shouted.

"Yeah Alice"

"I'm hungry" She whined.

Edward burst into laughter. I held mine in.

"WHAT THE HECK EDWARD? WHAT IS YOUR GOD DAMN PROBLEM? WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

"Alice… nothing… against… you… just… your face… when you… were whining." Edward was laughing so much.

"Edward. Enough. It's funny but not that funny. Now stop laughing before Alice rips your head, and Alice how about I order some pizza."

They both nodded.

I ordered 5 boxes of plain cheese pizza.

"PIZZA'S HERE!" I shouted. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came running into the kitchen, nearly over me, Alice, who I moved for because she was running fast too, followed them and Rosalie who was walking and taking her time, we both smiled and walked together. I had the plates and pop cans set out, Rosalie grabbed a diet Pepsi, and I did too, I grabbed the biggest slice of pizza while Rosalie grabbed the 2 smallish ones. We weren't coming back for seconds.

"I'm only eating this much because I'm hungry." Rose stated.

"Yeah same, I have to stay fit" We both nodded. Rose and I stayed on our diet. We didn't starve our selves but we didn't eat too much, and we ate healthy. Alice gave us weird looks; Alice exercised, didn't keep a diet, and did what she wanted. But Rose and I exercised and ate healthy. We were happy.

The boys all had their plates filled, and were going back for seconds, they all gave us weird looks too, Rose and I tried not to puke, when you go on a diet, you get used to it.

"So what do you guys want to do tonight?" I asked.

"Watch a movie" Rosalie, I smiled.

"I second that" I said.

"Play Truth or Dare!" Alice exclaimed.

"I second THAT" Emmett mocked. I stuck out my tongue at him, he stuck his back.

"How about a board game?" Jasper suggested.

"I agree with a board game," Edward said.

"This isn't working guys, it's all even" Alice shouted.

"Calm down Ali, how about we watch Mall Cop, while we play monopoly?" I suggested.

"That movie stinks though," Emmett complained.

"I know but its funny and we won't have to watch the whole thing staring at the screen." I replied.

"I love that idea too, plus I love monopoly!" Rose said.

"That's a good idea" Edward said, Jasper nodded.

"I don't like that idea." Alice complained.

"I want to play truth or dare." Emmett whined.

"NO" We all shouted.

"So do we want to play teams or individual?"

"Let's play teams, and we can decide after we get our properties" Rose said. Rose and I were awesome at this game.

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett went to the TV and set everything up while I found monopoly and us girls set it up.

Edward scooped me up and put me on his lap. Alice was laying on Jasper's head, and Rose was in Emmett's arms.

We all rolled to see who goes first. I was first, Rose was second, Emmett was third, Jasper was fourth, Alice was fifth, and Edward was last.

-----------------------------------------------1 hour later-----------------------------------------------

EPOV

We'd been playing Monopoly for 1 hour now, we had chosen the teams, it was Alice and I, Jasper and Emmett, and Rose and Bella.

"I Quit" Alice announced.

"Why?" Rose and Bella asked.

"Because you guys are going to win, you always do, I don't want to play anymore. I'm going to bed."

"Sorry Guys, me too" Jasper quickly followed. Rose and Bella rolled their eyes.

"All right guys, lets pack up, you guys alone or together is still easy to beat, and we always win" Rose said.

"Yup!" Bella seconded. Now today I was seeing how they were good friends.

We cleaned up, everything.

I brought Bella close to me, once we were in bed. Bella was wearing short shorts and a cami. I was wearing shorts and I wasn't wearing a shirt. Bella snuggled in.

"Good night baby" I said.

"Good Night"

**PLZ REVIEW. FOR ME, YOU NOT SO GOOD WANNA BE AUTHOR!!!**

**LOL**


	13. Daddy’s Little Girl

_**Chapter 13. Daddy's Little Girl**_

BPOV

My room was amazing! Daddy was coming home this afternoon, and we were having a party tonight at the Cullen's place.

Alice, Rose, and I were dressing up I was in my room. I was wearing a Plaid Multicolored Tube top, light grey Bleach skinny jeans, turquoise leather bow ballerina pumps, John Hardy Silver and gold hoop earrings, Burberry Multi-strand link watch, Fendi Stitch- effect sunglasses, rainbow Peace necklace, and Gold bangles.

I applied some blush, black eye liner, clear lip-gloss, blue eye shadow, and some perfume from Bloomingdales. I found my Sarah leather cross body bag, and put extra make-up, money, and other stuff in it. I grabbed my camera, Edward usually took many pictures and my IPhone, couldn't live without it. I placed my purse on my bed and walked to Rose's room.

RPOV

I was getting ready. Mr. Swan and his new family were going to be here in two hours. We'd called a maid yesterday to clean up the house, because none of us wanted to do it. Esme had finished Bella's room, we were all surprised, the room was breath taking, and it described Bella perfectly. Bella already had everything set up.

I put on some Blue cut-off denim shorts, and a really baby green Chiffon Twist Top. I put on a blue beaded necklace that went down the v-neck line, blue Reiss Aubrey Caged Heels, a peace bracelet, blue Eiffel Tower earrings, and an oversized Rhinestone Glitz watch.

I slowly applied some blue eye shadow, liquid black eye liner, blush, blue lip gloss, and some of my favorite perfume, Midnight Poison, I slid on my sun glasses, and grabbed my camera, I put it into my teal big purse. And placed the purse on my night table.

"Rose you ready?" Bella asked.

"Yeah just let me grab my phone." I replied. The three of us NEVER went ANYWHERE without our IPHONES, they were so important to our lives.

Then we walked together to Alice's room. Oh lord, this is going to take a while.

APOV

Rose and Alice would be here any minute to nag me. They looked great, but I needed to take my time.

I slid on a floral girly dress, white gold rhodium plated chandelier earrings with white diamonds and rubies, 18K diamond anklet, Coup de Coeur watch ring, 5 row cream pearl bracelet, and a black heart necklace.

I looked through my make-up until I finally found the perfect shades. Well close to perfect. I'll need to go shopping again. I slowly applied some Guerlain Kiss Kiss lipstick, some hot pink eye shadow, pick eye line, and light blush. I put on some Cartier Delices Eau de Parfum Natural spray, a gift from Rose.

I put my camera and other necessities in my purse and put the purse on my bags.

I grabbed my IPhone when I saw Bella and Rose coming this way. They both looked surprised. Ha ha.

BPOV

Surprisingly Alice was all ready. All three of us walked downstairs like models, except Rose was already a model.

The boys were helping Esme with some of her work in Port Angeles, and they wouldn't be back till the party. We walked down, and started cooking. I made sandwiches, Rose made salad, and Alice got everything ready.

It took us an hour because we hadn't actually worked in a while, alone.

"So Bella do you want to tell us stuff about Sue, Leah, and Seth." Alice asked. Gossip Queen.

"I don't know too much, but I do know that Sue and her ex-husband Harry got a divorce when Leah was 5 and Seth was a baby. Harry and Dad became good friends though. Leah is engaged to some dude, and Seth goes to high school still. After Dad and Sue got married when Leah was 16 and Seth was 11, Dad and Sue earned lots of money and upgraded. Dad became a chief for a lot of towns and he's busy a lot."

"Wow, don't Leah and Seth mind Charlie as their dad" Rose asked. Equally curious.

"Leah was 16 when they got married. Yeah I guess she was sort of like me, she got used to dad. But Harry was never much of a father, he visited, but now he has a family and pretty much neglects them. As for Seth, well he barely sees his dad, and he doesn't really care. I know that Seth and Dad get along well. Seth even calls dad, dad. Leah doesn't."

That's when the doorbell rang. All three of us stood up.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hello, I'm Leah, and this is my fiancé, Matt, you must be Bella." Leah smiled. It was faked, and I knew it.

"Yeah, I am, these are my best friends, Rosalie, and Alice. We're waiting for everyone and then we can eat."

"All right fine. We're going to go to my room to unpack."

I nodded.

"OMG she hates us, why is she acting all bitchy?" Alice looked scared.

"I hate her already, I mean she acts like she's at the top of the world." Rose said. We both gave her weird looks.

"It doesn't really matter, I mean I'm here for Dad, not really his new family, if I get along great, if I don't, oh well."

We all understood. Just then the doorbell rang again.

It was a teenager, around 16ish 17ish.

"HI, I'm Seth, you must be Bella, Alice, and Rose, no I'm not a stalker, I see my sisters here already, she never pays attention to dad, but I do." Seth gave me a hug. Which I returned.

"Hey, Seth. I think we can be friends, I was worried because Leah obviously hates me."

"Ignore her, I do"

I nodded.

"All right, I know a lot about Bella, Alice, Rose tell me about yourselves, we'll be spending the whole summer together."

We all went to the backyard where the pool was, and talked and joked around for 2 whole hours, it was like Leah wasn't home.

"Seth wow, I feel like I've known you forever," Alice exclaimed.

"Me too Ali!"

"Is anybody home?" A lady's voice called out.

We all got up.

"Hey mom" Seth hugged the woman.

"Hello Bella, I'm Sue." She gave me a hug too. I definitely liked Seth and Sue; Leah must be like her dad.

"Hi Sue, it's nice to meet you" Sue beamed. She probably expected a bratty teenager that wanted to have nothing to do with her stepfamily. But I wasn't like that, I loved Dad, and if these people made him happy then I was going to be nice to them, especially people like Sue and Seth, they were so kind and down to earth. But Leah, we'd think about.

"Ah, and you must be Rosalie and Alice, I've heard so much about you three, you can be trouble makers when together." We all laughed. So Charlie told those stories.

"Yes we are, and we used to be the trouble some three" Alice

"Yeah with the don't mess with us attitude" Rose

"Get out of my face" Me

That's when dad came in.

"DADDY!" I ran into his arms.

"Bella, I can't believe I finally get to see you again, so I see you've all met," I nodded.

"Hey Mr. Swan" Rose and Alice said in sync. We all laughed.

"Hey dad, how was the vacation," Seth asked.

"It was fun, is Leah home?"

No body said anything.

Finally I spoke up.

"Yeah she came home about to hours ago, but she and Matt went into her room to unpack, she hasn't been out since."

Sue looked furious. Dad looked mad too.

"We'll go call them, girls, and Seth please set the table," Charlie said.

"It's already set, we finished everything before you came." Rose spoke up.

Sue's face softened a bit.

"Oh, well, thank you, but girls you didn't have to do that, we all work to help together here, how about you 4 start to eat. Then we can get ready for the party at the Cullen's"

We were going earlier.

We all sat down. Rose and I had made special sandwiches for us, and Alice and Seth made some grilled cheese sandwiches.

About 3 minutes later, Dad, Sue, Leah, and Matt came in the kitchen. Matt and Dad grabbed two of the grilled cheese sandwiches each that Alice and Seth were making, while Leah made a salad. And Sue made a tuna sandwich.

"So Leah, what do you do?" I asked her.

Leah glared at me.

"I'm a interior designer, I live in Chicago, but we travel a lot for Matt."

"Cool, how about you Matt?"

"I play for the Cubs"

"Omg really, that's cool, I'm not a Cubs fan, or a White Sox's fan, before you ask, I'm not really into baseball, but I know a lot of people who are. It can get crazy"

"Yeah, but the fans are the best part about it"

"I know how you feel, without my fans, I seriously would quit, but I love it"

"Yeah so you excited about Happily Ever After"

"Pumped, it's the last one, we've had so much fun, even though it's hard work"

"I saw the whole series, you've done a really good job, and now I can say I personally know Bella Swan. Such an honor"

We all laughed.

"Thank you, but I can also say I know Matt Lamburto."

"Yes you can"

We all cracked up. Except Leah. I wonder what her problem was.

"Dad we got to get to the Cullen's place at 4, it's 2:30, and we're going to go get ready."

"Bella you still have and hour and 30 minutes."

"Yeah but it usually takes me and Rose an hour to get ready, and Alice even longer, plus Leah and Sue will probably take their time."

"Charlie don't stress it" Matt told him.

"Dad seriously you live with Mom and sometimes Leah, and you still don't understand." Seth accused.

Dad muttered something about never being able to understand woman, and Matt and Seth nodded.

We all glared. Everyone cleaned up and then we went upstairs.

I slipped on a Chris Benz Cameron floor-length dress, put on a Elliptical- Gold Plated Bracelet Dress watch, a Lola Rose Double Strand pebble red necklace, coral and pink crystal flower button clip earrings, and a 2 layer chunky gem studded bracelet.

I applied some blush, Black gloss eyeliner, pink pluming lip-gloss, eye shadow and some Dior Hypnotic Poison perfume. I slipped on my black python cut out platforms, and grabbed my tiny black purse, and stuffed my stuff in it, including my IPhone.

I turned on my computer and surfed it while I waited for Rose and Alice to come.

APOV

Ahhh. What should I wear it???

Omg Jasper will be there? And a bunch of other people. I have to look amazing. I searched through my whole closet. I finally found an orange knee-length dress that was perfect. I slipped it on. It was amazing.

I put on an orange Murano glass heart necklace, twisted orange earrings, coral ribbon tied peal bracelet, a Logo Oval Swarovski Bracelet watch, and a white gold hessonite garnet ring.

I put on some blush, eye shadow, lip-gloss, eyeliner, and perfume.

I found some amazing high-heeled ruffle shoes. They fit so perfect, I got out an orange beaded silk clutch purse, and put my stuff in it, I got my purse and IPhone and walked to Bella's room.

RPOV

I needed to look perfect. I already was. But tonight I had to look gorgeous.

I had the perfect plan. I found a Lustrous Satin Pleat Teal dress, and I put it on. I put on a blue and white glass and blue glass stone stretch bracelet that had matching earrings. I got out a sea horse necklace that had multiple chains connected together, and kept on my oversized rhinestone glitz watch because it went perfectly.

I needed my make-up to make my eyes stand out. So I lightly put on some blush, and some light blue lip-gloss. I put on blue eye shadow and added blue eyeliner. I lightly combed my hair because it was already perfect.

I found my Prada cobalt satin crystal brooch clutch and IPhone and went to teach somebody a lesson.

**Hello Readers,**

**Did you like this chapter, it's okkk…. I guess.**

**Plz tell me what u think in a review!**

**Twilighterforlife**


	14. Don’t Mess with Me!

**Chapter 14. Don't Mess with Me!**

APOV

I walked into Bella's room and she was on her computer, I looked around but couldn't find Rose.

"Um… Bella where's Rose?"

"What? Isn't she with -" She looked around?

"Oh no" we said together.

BPOV

Alice was here before Rose. Oh no. Where was she?

"We have to find her" Alice panicked.

"Maybe she's still getting ready"

"Bella"

"Yeah, lets go"

We ran out, and gasped at the sight in front of us. There in front of us, were Leah and Rosalie, screaming at each other.

Oh God.

RPOV

I walked out my door. There was Leah. Why is she up here? I was going to find her. But this is better, her coming to me. It shows respect toward me.

"Why are you here Leah"

"I needed to talk to you three, especially Bella"

"That's good for you, now move out of my face"

"No go call your 'friends'"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well we all know, you three are only together for popularity"

"HAHA, someone jealous? Le-ah incase you didn't know this Bella's an ACTRESS, she's so famous, I mean she has her face everywhere, I'm the hottest model in America, and I work for the top magazine here. As for Alice, well she's a HUGE fashion designer; she has one main shop in New York, but a chain around the United Stated. People call us the Terrific Threesome, we've achieved so much at such a young age."

"Oh really? Well do the three of you have a family, or a boy friend"?

"Yes we do. My mom, dad, Mrs. Brandon, Mr. Brandon, Mrs. Dwyer, and Mr. Dwyer, all own a huge chain of restaurants together around the world. They live in Phoenix but go around to check on them every few months. Ever heard of _Shut up and Eat__**!**_ Yeah, well our parents own that."

Leah looked shocked.

"Boyfriends" She asked.

"Well since you asked. I'm dating Emmett Cullen, Alice is dating Jasper Cullen, and Bella is dating Edward Cullen."

"A summer relationship?" She started laughing.

"That would stink. No all three of them live in New York. Alice already lives there, and I'm moving there because the three of us are tired of staying far apart. Bella is going to move 2 years later, because she has to finish Happily Ever After and then do a bunch of other stuff"

Now she looked dazed.

We started yelling at each other about random stuff, when Bella and Alice came running to us.

"What is happening here?" Bella asked. She glared at Leah. And Alice sent her; Alice's special death looks.

I loved my friends.

"We were just having a 'friendly' conversation"

"'Friendly' conversations don't include shouting" Alice spoke up.

I looked at Alice and Bella. They looked fabulous. Ah we rock!

"Bella, Alice, She was just insulting us, so I showed her who's boss"

Bella and Alice nodded. They understood. Of course they did. They were my best friends, sisters.

For the first time I looked at Leah. She looked ok I guess. She was wearing a purple cotton dress, no one wears cotton to parties, and at least she looked decent, no body hung out with us looking like trash.

"Come on lets go downstairs, just pretend that this didn't happen" Alice stated.

"Yeah, no upsetting anybody with this, Sue and Charlie would be really upset, but Leah, if you ever, I mean ever, insult me or my friends, you will be sorry, just because you think you're so big doesn't mean ANYTHING, have you seen how much WE achieved. You're a famous persons fiancé, we ourselves are famous. Got it?"

"Fine, What ever. Just stay out of my way"

"You came to us, we didn't come to you"  
After this I knew that Bella and Leah were not going to get along well. Leah didn't deserve it.

BPOV

So Leah and I practically hated each other. Why did she hate me so much? Well Rose and Alice did too, I could see that they wanted to practically kill her.

When we got downstairs. We pasted a fake smile on our faces. Sue was wearing a cream top with a black skirt. It looked amazing on her. Leah was wearing a cotton dress. It was pretty, but really boring.

Rose, Alice, Seth, and I were driving my Volvo. While Sue, Dad, Matt, and Leah were going in Leah's BMW.

It was only 4, so nobody else was there. Sue and Esme are close, and Dad and Carlisle are too.

I just realized something. Dad didn't know I was dating Edward. Oh god.

"Daddy wait!" I shouted.

"Yeah Bells"

"Can I talk to you? Alone. Well Sue can come too"

"Sure Bella, Sue do you want to come?"  
"No, why don't you to talk alone?" Thank goodness Sue understood.

We walked to the side while the others went inside.

"Dad I have a boyfriend"

"Bella that's great!"

"WHAT!"

"Well, Honey, what do you expect, you're old now, and you're going to have sex on screen next movie, Bella I'm happy for you. Who is it?"

"Edward Cullen"

"Isn't he the same guy you left Forks because?"

"Um, Yeah, but he's changed"

"As long as you're happy!"

"Thanks Dad." I hugged him and then we went inside.

Esme told me everyone is in the basement.

They were all watching a movie.

"What movie are you guys watching?" I asked.

"Love Sick" They all said together.

"WHAT!!!"

"Is there a problem?" Leah asked, smirking.

"Why that movie?"

"Because we heard _Baby I live for you_ is a click flick, _Cheater_ is just too depressing, _Love Sick_ is perfect" Jasper answered.

"Couldn't you guys find any movie without me in it, I know all the lines to it, I know all the secrets, I'm going to help Esme"

They paused the movie.

"No" Edward screamed.

He took me into his lap and said.

"Bella you're watching with us, Esme is going to kill you if you go in there, believe me"

"Fine, but I don't want to watch this"

"Well you don't want to watch Cheater do you? You'll cry through the whole thing and ruin you make-up and dress. And Baby I love you I don't want to watch with you because you ruined it last time" Alice snapped.

"Fine, who hasn't seen this movie?" I asked.

Dad was with Carlisle and Sue was inside with Esme.

Matt, Leah, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward hadn't seen this movie. But Alice and Rose raised their hands even though they'd seen it about a million times with the crew.

"Alice, Rose" I warned.

"Seriously you guys all haven't seen this movie?" Everybody nodded. "I though everyone had" I mumbled.

First, I started mouthing the words to Tara's lines. Then I mouthed Chris's lines. Finally I gave up and started mouthing everyone's lines. Leah looked at me, and she saw me mouthing the words. So she spoke up.

"Bella, since you know all the lines, why don't you say Tara's lines along" Leah taunted me.

"Cool Idea. PLEASE BELLSY-BEAR!!!" Emmett begged.

"That'd be awesome, Bells" Jasper said.

Alice and Rose kept quiet.

"Please Bella, for me" Edward whispered in my ear.

"FINE, YOU GUYS ARE IMPOSSIBLE"

I said all of Tara's lines perfectly, with all the emotion that I was supposed to. At the end everyone applauded.

"OMG THAT WAS AWESOME!!!" The Love Sick freak in Alice came out.

"Ahhh, I never get tired of this movie," Rose stated.

All the boys tensed

"Whoa, that is so a girl movie" Emmett

"No kidding" Jasper said.

"Um… Bella no offense, but I hated that movie" Edward stuttered

I laughed.

"Don't worry guys, I know what you mean"

They all relaxed.

"Lovelies, it's time to get ready, they guests will be here any second" Esme came in.

We were all ready, so we just staying downstairs.

EPOV

I got thirsty, so I went upstairs. Mom asked us not to start eating but to wait till everybody came.

The Newton's were here. Great.

"Ah, you're here, thank you for coming, Charlie and Carlisle are in the living room watching a football game." Mr. Newton quickly left to where Esme pointed.

"We'll all go downstairs after everyone comes, but until then Mike you can go with Edward."

"Hey Man what's up," I asked. Man. Ha! He had a baby face.

"Nothing much. How about you?"

"Same old I guess, everyone's downstairs"

We went downstairs, and Mike looked like he was undressing Bella with his eyes, I wanted to punch him, but Esme would get really mad.

"Oh Mike, I forgot to tell you, Bella Swan, Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale are visiting"

"You mean the actress, designer, and model?" I nodded.

"WOW!"

We walked towards them. I wrapped my arms around Bella; she smiled and laid her head on my chest. Mike frowned.

"Yeah, but we're pretty much all dating, Rose and Emmet, Alice and Jasper, and Bella and I. That's Leah, Bella's step-sister, and her fiancé Matt."

"Cool, it's nice to meet you."

People started coming in. The girls got up, and started talking to random people. They walked together, in a threesome.

Everywhere around us, people were eating, dancing, talking, and laughing. These people were supposed to be our friends.

That's when Tanya came up to me.

"Hey Edward" She said.

"Hello Tanya"

"So you want to go upstairs, alone." She whispered in my ear. She was trying to sound seductive, but instead it sounded all nasally.

She was on top on me.

"Umm, Tanya please get off of me, I have a girlfriend."

Tanya burst out into laughter.

"Who are you using now?"

"Excuse me?"

"Edward, please don't act so innocent. We all know how you treat girls."

"How do you know I haven't changed?"

"Because then I wouldn't be doing this" She attacked me with her lips. I tried to get her off of me but it didn't work, we were in the corner, so nobody really saw us, Tanya was against the wall some how.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I heard my angel shout"

"Bella it's not as it looks."

"Oh god Edward, how many times has that been said?"

"Bella it's-"

"Edward, if you ever come close to me again, you will be sorry. I told you that this was the only chance you would get, and I'm sticking to it." Before I could say anything, Bella turned on her heals and went to find Rose and Alice.

"TANYA"

"What Edward?" She said innocently, but then smirked.

" OF. MY. HOUSE."

"Fine. Whatever."

I went to find Emmett and Jasper, but I couldn't find them. Then I saw Bella and Mike, Bella looked really interested, hurt, and annoyed. I went over to them.

"Hey guys! What'd up?"

"Well I was just telling Bella, about high school"

"Mike, where do you go to college?" She asked him.

"I go to Hampers."

"Oh, wow, I've been there, we were shooting there, for Break-Up."

"Yeah, it's near Hollywood, so a lot of movies get shot there, but it's a good college"

"So Edward what college do you go to?" Mike asked.

"Harvard."

"Oh, wow, that's cool, but it's for smart people" Both Bella and Mike burst into laughter.

"Yeah, well I want to become a doctor"

"No that's cool"

Bella's eyes kept wandering though, as if she was looking for someone.

Bella's phone rang. She looked at the caller id, and smiled.

BPOV  
I still couldn't believe he did that. I was so stupid. Mike, Edward and I were talking. I couldn't find Jacob.

That's when my phone rang.

_Nikki_

Hey Nik

_Bella, How are you? OMG we haven't talked, in like forever…"_

No kidding. Nik, can I call you back, I'm at this family party thing, and I can't really hear you, but I'll call you back later, we have to catch up.

_Ahhh, all right, anybody caught your eye?_

We'll talk about it later.

_Fine, Bye_

Bye.

I hung up.

"Hey Edward, Have you seen Jacob?"

EPOV

"Yes, he was eating a few minutes ago."

Bella left. I saw her find Jacob. She whispered something in his ear and he looked at me and glared.

After 1 hour, people started leaving.

Finally everybody was gone. Except, Bella, Alice, Rose, and Seth.

"We should get going" Seth said.

"Yeah, I have a call to make. I don't want to call too late" I heard her mumble something like 'Not that it'll matter'

"All right, Bye" Alice kissed Jasper and followed Bella and Seth.

"Bye Babe" Rose and Emmet kissed. I couldn't help but think, that would be us next if I hadn't messed up.

They all left. And I sunk to the ground.


	15. Broken

**Chapter 15. Broken **

EPOV

~~~~~~~~~ 1 week later~~~~~~~~~~

I'm so stupid. Ugh. I wanted to kill Tanya, but I know that this isn't all her fault. If only Jasper and Emmet would help me. I told them my story, and they wouldn't talk to me since. Bella's been acting distant. Not just from me, but from everybody. Whenever somebody asks her something she's always spaced out.

We were on our way to the Swan's place because Alice had planned a sleepover there since Charlie and Sue were gone for the weekend.

We all stepped out of the car only to see the girls coming out, Bella looked so hot right now. She was wearing shorts and a hot pink tank top.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry but I have some work to finish so I'll be upstairs till midnight, I might come down but I'm not sure. So just help yourself and don't wait up for dinner for me, I'm not eating anything." _My_ angel said. My… ugh Edward she's not yours anymore.

"Bella what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"No, nothing's 'wrong' it's just right, and well…."

"Bella…" Alice warned.

"Alright fine. Wellrobertandidecidedthatifwe'redoingbreakingdawntogetherwemightaswellstartdating,becausethatswhatthefanswantandwemakeacutecoupleandpeopelthinkwe'reperfectforeachother, butiwasntsosuresowe'regoingtotalkaboutitbutidontwanttowaittolong."

"WHAT" all of us screamed together.

She sighed.

"Robert and I decided that if we're doing Happily Ever After together we might as well start dating, because that's what the fans want and we make a cute couple and people think we're perfect for each other, but I wasn't so sure so we're going to talk about it but I don't want to wait to long. That's what I said, but also he's in England right now. We can start dating, but I'd be awkward, so we'd probably start after this summer, I'm just not sure."

"AHHHHH, that's awesome, but I've heard that often after movies the couple breaks up because they realize that they aren't right for each other" Rose said.

Alice was looking at me. I was shattered. Robert Patterson, there was no way I could compete with that. Robert is one of the hottest guys in the United States, and Bella is the hottest girl. People are in love with them, people they don't even know. They do the hottest series together. They would be the hottest couple, because they were hot. All their fans want this.

"UM… Bella can we talk?" Alice asked her.

"Alice, later. Nikki's calling, we have to have a talk with Starry."

"Oh"

Bella went upstairs, and I sunk to the ground.

"I'm such a jerk. Do you realize that there is NOTHING I can do, I mean why fight with the guy whose got it all. Money, looks, life, girl, fans**, **everything any other guy would kill for" I told them.

"As long as Bella is happy I don't really care" Rosalie said.

"DUDE, you fucked up." Emmett said.

"DUDE, I know that" I mocked him. He gave me a look and I sank even further, if that was possible.

"Edward, I think you're the perfect guy for Bella, yes to others it may seem as if her and Robert are perfect for each other, but they aren't. Edward get your girl back" Jasper said. I smiled, but then frowned.

"HOW?"

"I agree with Jasper, and we'll all help you, who's in?" Alice asked.

Everybody raised his or her hands.

"All right guys, lets do this." Alice yelled. And we all cheered. Bella came downstairs.

"So, guys what's up?" Bella asked.

"Nothing much. Do you have any movies?" Emmett asked her.

"Err… I don't know which ones we have. I know dad keeps all of my movies, but besides that I don't know."

"Let's watch Happily Ever After. You keep saying things about it." Emmett said. Emmett gave us a look. It was cover-up.

We all looked at him. Bella burst out laughing.

"Emmett--- we haven't ----- filmed it----- yet." She said between laughs. We all laughed along with her. But ours was forced.

"Oh. Well how about Cheater?"

"Why my movies"

"Because"

"You guys can watch, I hate watching myself, even In L.A., Robert does it for me."

I HATE THAT GUY. HE MAKES ME SO MAD.

BPOV

Robert and I talked it over. I'm not sure if I want to start dating him. It'll cause such hype, and it'll be hard. But at the same time, it'll make many fans happy, and it's not like we're awkward around each other. We'll both be single then, and we've kissed millions of times, on set and while practicing.

I was still really mad at Edward. Who did he think he was? I knew everyone was up to something. When we came downstairs, Emmett said something about watching Happily Ever After, I knew he knew that it isn't filmed yet, I didn't miss the look he gave the others, and their forced laughs. Mine was forced too, but I covered up better.

I knew that Alice and Jasper were the heart of whatever their project is. I also know that this project is for Edward, and that Emmett agrees, but also disagrees, and that Rose doesn't really care.

They were so obvious. I found all this out without them saying anything.

"Bella. Come on we're going to the movies. Since no body can agree on ANYTHING" Alice screamed.

"All right, lets get ready, see you in 30 mintues, Alice please don't take FORVER."

EPOV

The plan was to go to the movies, and then at the mall Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett would ditch us, for 1 hour to let talk, and let me explain.

I got ready, this was going to be a long, hard night.


	16. Confessions

**Chapter 16. Confessions**

EPOV

We went to watch I Love You, Man.

I wasn't even paying attention, I was watching Bella. She was wearing a chick brown, grey dress, with heals.

I think she wanted to KILL ME!!! Until the end of the movie I was lost in thoughts of Bella and I together again, and my daydreams were broke when Emmett kicked my foot before Bella noticed.

'Sorry' I mouthed to Emmett.

He nodded. He knew what I was going through.

"So lets go to the mall, and we'll shop and then eat at one of the restaurants" Alice suggested.

We all nodded.

We walked across the street, not bothering with the cars since the mall was right there.

Bella was looking at a sign, and frowning…

The others quickly disappeared.

"Edward, where'd everybody go?"

"Bella, they left so I could exp-"

"They ditched us."

"It was planned"

"WHAT!!!"

"Bella, you need to know the full truth, I wasn't cheating on you, please just listen to me"

"Edward I'll listen, but if your story is how most men's is, then count me out, on actually believing you"

'Fine, Bella that night, you know the corner, where you found us. Well it seems like a dead end, but it isn't, there is a door there, not many people know of it, it's mainly for servants', but Tanya, she knows about it, because a few years ago, her mom worked for us. Tanya came and she just started talking, I tried to leave, but she would tell her mom, who would tell my mom, which would get me in huge trouble, my parents believe in respecting woman, and this wouldn't be what they expected of me. I was trying hard; I knew though that my attempts were failed. She got mad at something and kissed me, I was about to pull away, it was for a millisecond, but you saw, I didn't even kiss her back. Everything happened so quickly, I tried Bella, and I swear I tried. I can't live without you; I can't repeat the same mistake I did years ago. I don't know if you'll believe me, but I can only hope that you'll trust the truth."

She looked into my eyes, for a whole minute, and then she hugged me. I smiled.

"Bella I missed this so much." I held her for god knows how long.

"THANK GODDNESS YOU GUYS MADE UP, OR ELSE I'D HAVE TO DEAL WITH ROBERT PATTERSON, AND YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T HAVE LOOKED FORWARD TO THAT" Alice shouted.

Everybody looked at us.

"AHHHHH, OMG DID YOU SAY ROBERT, AHHH I LOVE HIM. OMG. OMG. OMG. YOU'RE BELLA SWAN" That attracted a lot of attention. Who knew one crazy fan-girl could do so much damage.

"Yes I am, can I help you with something" Bella asked, really calmly I should say.

"AHHH YEA, COULD YOU PLEASE GIVE ME ROBERT'S PHONE NUMBER, AND WHY ARE YOU HUGGING THIS GUY, I ALREADY HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH"

Bella laughed.

"No, you can't have Robert's phone number, it's private, for friends and family, only to know, and why I'm hugging this guy, is for me and my friends to know, and NO I WILL NOT BE SIGNING ANY AUTOGRAPHS TODAY, IF YOU WANT ROBERT, OR ME TO SIGN, YOU CAN COME ON AUGEST 14, TO THE GRAND HALL, IT'S A DAY DEDICATED TO SIGNING. THE WHOLE CAST WILL BE THERE" Bella announced.

The crowd went wild, and we quickly made our way out of there.

"WHOA, belly-bells, I don't know how you handle all of it." Emmett just had to break the comfortable silence.

"Well you get used to it, especially when you've done 3 movies, and you know just how crazy the crowd can get. Everybody's different, some people love the excitement, some people, not to much, I wouldn't have loved it when I was here, but changed, and I pretty much live for this, I want it, and I need it"

"I guess…"

This isn't going well.

I guess Bella saw that too.

"Spill Emmy."

"Well you said you're moving to NY. And that means you leave Hollywood behind, and everything you love, Bella I don't get it."

"Emmett, yes, it may seem as If I'm leaving everything behind, but I'm not. Just because i'm going to New York doesn't mean I'm going to stop filming. I'll still be starring in movies, and I'm signed for about 6 movies for about 10 more years to come, as the star, I'll still be moving, but not as often, that just means more work, but I get to do more work, it makes life fun. When I'm not filming, I'm in New York teaching how to become me. How to find the inner talent that the future actors and actresses have. When you start from Disney, it doesn't get you anywhere, directors don't want you, and you sign Disney's strict contract, that pretty much ruins your life, we make Hollywood movies at this academy, I get to work with the most amazing crew. The new comers, get to work with us, each new comer is assigned a movie, and the crew helps them, then the judges see how far this movie can go, sometimes it can even go to theaters."

"Ahhh that makes so much more sense" We all laughed.

We went into our cars.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked.

Bella, and I were in my Volvo, while the others went in Bella's, I could see Bella wanted to be in her car.

" I have no idea, I'm just following Alice" She glared at me, and pouted.

"Bella please don't pout because that's really hard to resist, and I don't want to die" Bella started laughing.

We pulled into a restaurant. I picked up Bella bridal style, she still hadn't stopped laughing, and ok so it wasn't that funny. The others looked at Bella funny, and Bella was clutching me really tightly.

We were in line at Chipotle. An amazing hangout place, with awesome food.

Bella had stopped laughing, but she was smiling.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry. It's just that, I'll remember when I want something done ok."

Then she kissed me.

We were still kissing when the guy said

"Come on, we have lots of customers."

I glared at him. The whole time, he kept glaring at me, and eyeing Bella's body. Pervert. As soon as we paid, I kissed her again, making sure the dude was watching. When we walked to the others, they were on the high stools.

They were all looking at me with amusement.

"WHAT?"

"Is Eddie boy jealous?" Emmett asked.

They all laughed. But Bella, she kissed my cheek.

"NO, I'm not jealous, for the fact that Bella is in my arms and not his, and that Bella is my girlfriend, and not his, and Bella would NEVER date a pervert like him, all he was doing is eyeing her body, not even her face, which Is so beautiful too."

"AWWW" Alice and Rose said. Bella got onto my lap, and kissed me. It was amazing.

"That is the sweetest thing someone has ever said to me" She whispered.

"I'm glad I'm the one who told you the truth then" I whispered back.

I smiled, her smile, and she smiled back.

"AWWW come-on, why did you two have to whisper?"

"Yea" we said together. We quickly ate, talking and laughing.

"Come-on, we don't want the Chief mad at us" The girls all laughed but It wasn't funny, he could get us in jail for bringing his girls home late. Charlie played father for Rose and Alice here too, but they didn't mind.

Bella gave me a kiss and disappeared into her house.


	17. Rethinking

**Chapter 17. Rethinking **

EPOV

I was seated on the sofa staring blankly at the television. I didn't even know what I was watching. Maybe it wasn't even on.

'Cause my mind was wandering – the particular subject? Time. Past, Present, and maybe even Future.

In three weeks my life is going to change –for better or for worse.

In three weeks everyone's returning to the life they had before this summer.

In three weeks all of us were going our separate ways.

 In three weeks Bella would be having sex on screen with Robert Pattinson –the guy every one in the world wants Bella to be with.

In three weeks I'll be going back to college.  

In three weeks Bella's going to return to her life as an actress –her favorite life.

And I don't know what to do about it.

Speaking of Bella, along with everyone else...

Everyone is doing something.

Rose is at a photo shoot in Seattle, so Emmett is moping somewhere. Alice opened another boutique –in Port Angeles, so she's busy, too. But Jasper –unlike Emmett- isn't moping. He was making something on the computer –a surprise for Alice.  

Bella is with Jacob and Rennesme –A.K.A Nessie. Leah could've gone with them, but she didn't want to. Matt had tried to get her to go, but she refused.

Poor guy.

Bella, Jacob and Nessie are at the La Push bonfire. It's been awhile since Bella went to one, so she was excited to go. This was like a big reunion –it's been years since the three generations –the young, the adults, and the old- have come together to have fun, and just enjoy themselves.

Nessie, our newest addition, is dating Jacob. Jacob and Nessie met at the mall a few weeks after his breakup with Kali. They're perfect for each other. Bella and Nessie hit it off right away, and now Alice, Rose, Bella and Nessie are inseparable. Jacob was happy about that. He liked it when Bella approved of the girls he was with –it was a special thing between the two.

But back to time.

Time has a tendency to fly by, apparently.

Time.

I thought about the time I took Bella to m- no, our meadow. Where I told her I loved her. Where she told me that she did, too. I was so happy then, like I was invincible. I was in our spot, alone with her, and she loved me.

That is by far the best memory I have. It was the most special, the most significant. It changed my perspective on life, on love.    

I was snapped out of my daydreaming by a loud "EDWARD, JASPER". It echoed through the halls of our home.  

"WHAT EMMETT" We chorused, or rather screamed, together.

"Ok, dudes chill, no need to scream like little women. We all know the girls are important," he said, sitting down across from me on the white leather recliner. "But we can't waste the summer thinking about them while they have all the fun! Let's go out."

Hypocrite. He was the one staring blankly at the wall in his room. But he did have a point...   Jasper, as if reading my mind, said, "he's got a point". But it looked like he wanted to say something, he was just deciding if he actually would...     "Let's go out to the movies," I suggested.  

Emmett was about to nod, but Jasper cut him off. "No, there's another thing I want to talk 'bout first. Why the hell are you so... you're acting weird. Always sitting here, staring off into space... what's up with you? Answer that, and I'll even let you pick the musi- forget I said that. Just tell us what's wrong." He said.

Emmett looked at me, and nodded in agreement. Shit. If Em noticed it was really obvious.     I hung my head and took a deep breath. "Ok, so you know how Bella's leaving? Back to Hollywood, fame and fortune? I don't think I can handle her leaving. Sure she'll be back, but it's just... it'll be different. I'm so confused... what do I do? Break up with her? Should I try the long distance thing? I can't loose her, but I... I don't know how to handle her having sex on screen... sure it's fake but-"

I was cut off by Emmett "Edward, shut up. Me and Jazz are handling our problems, but I can understand how it's different for you. But, it's not our relationship. You need to work this out for yourself. Talk to Bella, but not us, kay?"

Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

I nodded –accepting the blunt statement.

I got up off the couch, and masked my face. I hid everything. I heard Jasper and Emmett get up from their places and follow me out. I became an emotionless, empty man.

I thought until I got to the door, and as I crossed it, my thinking ceased. I continued walking, but something stopped.

I think it was my heart.

Because something had changed –I didn't know what, but it did. As I crossed the threshold, something shifted.

I had made my decision.

Bella or no Bella, I had made my decision.

I was breaking-up with her.

It was right –in some twisted way, I knew –or think I knew- that this was right, for her, and may- no, not me, but it was better for Bella. And that was all that mattered.

It was... decided.


	18. The End

**Chapter 18. Broken Hearts**

Edwards POV

With my decision made, we continued towards the Volvo. When we got there, for the first time I didn't get in the driver seat. I shouldn't be driving –I couldn't... understand it. I _knew_ it, but I didn't know _why_ that was my decision, but it was.

And that would have to be good enough.

The guys seemed shocked to find me in the back seat, but they got over it. Em got in the drivers side and Jasper slid into the passenger's seat.

Em turned on me, his mouth open –ready to ask what the hell I was doing, but Jazz griped his shoulder and gestured towards the steering wheel with a raised eyebrow as if saying `do you _want_ to _not_ drive?'

Em's eyes widened and he turned around and patted his pocket's franticly for the keys. Jasper looked at me and I handed them over. I would have laughed if I cared about anything right now –anything but Bella.

Em was saying something, and pretty soon we were driving down the road. I think they were talking, but I'm not sure. My head was back, my eyes closed.

I wanted the time to think; yet I didn't. Either way I was using this time.

I didn't want to think about it because then I'd think about what I was giving up.

_No more Bella._

_No more carefree walks._

_No more laughing for no reason, but just because I'm happy._

I tried to think about the good things that came with the break up... but that just led me into smacking myself mentally.

_No more crazy Paparazzi, no more fan girls, no more guys hitting on her..._

But those things didn't mater! I didn't care who Bella was, her job... because she was still Bella. She'd still laugh about Em's craziness, she'd still have the most beautiful smile, she'd still love her Dad, and she'd love anyone that made someone she liked happy, she'd still love to read... Bella –famous or not, would always be _Bella_.

_If you love her, why are you breaking up with her? _I asked myself.

Because Bella loved acting, it made her happy... it gave her this dreamy look in her eye... she loved it. I love her... so I'd step back.

I thought about a quote I heard in English, Jr. Year. "Life sucks, and then you die". I can't remember who said it, but they must have seen my future and wrote that down. Life had been amazing... but then it lost its charm–Bella. And without her I was dead.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Eventually we got to the theatre. Emmett and Jasper debated which movie, and finally decided on Transformers 2.

I actually watched it... any thing to keep my mind off of... _it_.

The movie was good... very action-y. We got up and out. There were some girls... and we _really_ didn't need them throwing themselves at us... not a happy thought.

I got it the driver's side –much to Emmett's dismay, and drove us home. I paid attention to the lyrics to the song on the radio –it had absolutely nothing to do with relationships, love, confusion... _maybe_ I edited the lyrics in my head. I listened to Emmett talk about Rosalie...

We drove avoided potholes, they talked... I did anything but think about _her_. Well, I did tell them my decision, but all they did was look at me weird. _What was I supposed to get out of that?_

When we got home the girls cars were in the driveway.

_Maybe Bella's not home yet. Jacob gave her a ride; the car was still there when you left..._

But when we got inside all three of them were laughing on the floor in there P.J's. the T.V was on. They were watching... White Chicks, I briefly noted.

They all turned at our entrance. It seemed that they were all looking at me. Shouldn't Bella be smiling like she normally is? And _why _are Alice and Rose looking at me like that... almost like they felt sorry for me. But they couldn't; _why_ would they feel sorry for me?

Bella's face had to be the most... frightening thing I've ever seen... -and I've seen Jasper with a hangover. Her eyes... they looked so _sad_. She wasn't crying... but her _eyes_... they were all wrong. They should shine -brighter than the sun... her face was smiling... but it seemed unnatural –forced.

"Edward, meet me outside?" she asked before turning quickly and walking to the back door.

I nodded –though she couldn't see me, and walked to her. This was it. The moment I die. Most people don't want to know when they're going to die... a few would. I wonder where I would be on that scale...

I'm killing myself. I know when, where, why... and I _really_ wish I didn't. I guess I'm option one.

We were outside. I could hear the river, smell the pine... but all I _saw_ was Bella. Chocolate eyes, plump, perfect lips...

"Walk with me?" she asked. I was grateful... but at the same time I didn't want to have time to convince myself that I shouldn't do it... but I wordlessly followed her in the darkness. She was just as quiet.

The silence was not uncomfortable, but it wasn't relaxed either.

I was just about to open my mouth to strike the final blow, but Bella beat me to it.

"Edward, I'm leaving tomorrow. And, I'm –well, I'm thinking about our relationship..." she was talking so fast. I started talking for her –grateful that I didn't have to start _it._

"You can't deal with a relationship. The job, the hours. It's ok –I completely understand. I don't think either of us could do it. Things..." I stated rather calmly. Like I was dreaming –I couldn't control myself.

"Exactly. Long distance never turns out well. And you get so jealous so easy. And you're over protective –and though I love that, it doesn't help the relationship. And you should get the college experience. I hope you don't become a player, but I'd like it if you got out there and dated. This –this is..." she seemed unable to finish her sentence, so I did it for her.

"This is best."

"I was going to say this is the end... but it's both." She smiled sadly, tears spilling over and onto her cheeks.

"It'll work out. We'll still see each other. Time will decide, I suppose." I said, and my tears began falling, too.

We hugged, she kissed my cheeks and I breathed in her strawberry shampoo –willing my lungs to hold onto it until I got my next sniff. But all too soon she was out of my arms and walking back to the house. I thought I heard a faint "love you", but I couldn't be sure. When she closed the door I collapsed. I cried... ripped at my hair... and whispered so many things. Sometimes I'd say "love you", or her name... but the most common was "Broken Hearted". I understood that now -almost to the degree I understood love -even if neither was really understood.

I don't know how long I did that, but it was raining. Hard. I didn't care. Nothing mattered... anything but Bella; and Bella was gone.

BPOV

I walked away, from everything I loved. Rose and Alice knew where I was going, so they would tell the others. I didn't know what lay ahead of me, or if I made the right decision. But I had to do the right thing for Edward. He deserves to be with someone who can be his equal, and always with him.

I was leaving tomorrow. Starry, our new director had very specific orders, so I needed to be there early, to practice with Rob. Rob. Great I'm going to have to "date" him, and pretend that we're in love or something all that just for the promotion of our movie. It's not like our fans are going to leave us, but no, Starry had us do exactly what she wanted.

I just hope that this doesn't break Edward. I wanted to tell him our plans. I wanted to stay in his arms. Forever. But I can't.

I have to do the right thing, for both of us.


	19. Hey

Hey readers,

Ok so a few important things.

First of all, I highly recommend going to read Our Love, in my opinion it's a lot better than This Summer and Because I Love You and not too different. It's almost done and the chapters are way longer, much more enjoyable as they flow through better. The beginning has changed a lot and it flows through now.

Secondly, for A Love Forever readers I'm taking A Love Forever off of Hiatus, I know it hasn't been long, actually just a little over a week I think, but I feel that I've made it a lot better. Unlike for Our Love, A Love Forever isn't completely redone; there are a few things that play major keys in the story. Bella and Edward don't get together in the car, and well you'll have to see for the rest. However, even though it is still being continued, it's not going to be very long, in fact I'm thinking longer chapter now, longer updates, but less of them, around 15ish chapters, we'll see.

Lastly, I'm writing a new story, so yes I have a lot going on, and it will be hard, BUT I'm not doing all the work, it's being co-written by: Water Droplets. Some of you may remember that I had taken Betrayed from her but never got around to finishing it. So we're writing another story and it's REALLY good, Water Droplets is an amazing author, and it's great to be writing with her. It's called Uncover.

So go check out my work, I've got the standardized tests the next two weeks, so I'm going to be REALLY tired and so I honestly don't know when I'll get around to writing, thankfully the teachers will be giving less homework because the periods are shortened. I'll keep you guys updated, but I promise, that A Love Forever will now be updated, I'm working on Chapter 2 for Uncover, and for you guys there's a little secret: it's on Bella and Tanya's teenage years, so you'll love to see that, the main highlight though, will be their senior year, the rest will kind of just be touched lightly. Also, I'm going on vacation from June 2 to August something. I will be gone, I'll try to write and update, and even though I'll have internet almost everywhere, it will be slow and I don't think it will work very well. But yeah so I don't know what I'm doing for that. A Love Forever will definitely be done and completed, and same with Our Love.

I love you guys so much! Thank you for supporting me through either writing This Summer, or A Love Forever. I really appreciate the reviews I've gotten and every PM and all the work of my writing and the complements, really kept me going, especially through hard times, every flame that I've gotten and all those agreements with the Flame Union, really hate those guys for bringing down so many authors hopes and dreams, Fanfiction is not about being perfect, it's about creativity, and it's time those people realized that. It's different to flame someone and give them constructive criticism.

Forever Falling Down

A.K.A Twilighterforlife


	20. Hello

Hello!

Thank you so much for all your support throughout my writing! Rereading my stories I agree with the flame… but my writing has changed so much & there's a lot of ideas for me to write a new story, however, I have made a trailer for you guys to see:

http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=Sklllt8mEww&feature=channel_video_title

This will be the trailer for my new story & it won't probably be ALL HUMAN, however nothing is set in stone since I really am a AH writer. I hope to find a good twist to make it unique.

Before I start the story, which I will start writing soon but publishing it next year, when it'll be all finished and I can have regular updates!

I am also a part of the FF Collab:

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/6620518/1/The_Peep_Hole_Chronicles

I will be posting another AN when I've written my chapter!

Thanks,

BooYahItsRiya


End file.
